Birth Of The Light Lord
by MythsterBlack
Summary: An old story I wrote in 2004. It was my 1st attempt at writing & I can criticize it a lot. I think my story 'The SOS Potter' is much better. But... I tripped over this in my files so have a read if you like. It will also be my 1st read of it in years, I barley remember what it was about. *Grins* Oh wait... its about the Birth of the Light Lord... *NibblesLowerLip*... I think?


**Harry Potter ****in**

**Birth of the Light Lord**

**By: Mythster Black aka Steve's Place**

** . **

**Written in 2004 No Beta editor - Written to 23,572 Words **

**Author Note: **

**Complements go out to the following for reference materials and some good ideas. **

**A.C. Clarke, Isaac Asimov, Robert A. Heinlein, Larry Niven, H.G. Wells, Jules Vern, Gene Roddenberry, J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter web site, and Lexicon. **

**Disclaimer: **

**All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Powers, that be hers to command. **

**Some elements and the plot will be mine. Other more familiar elements came from some of the other good stories I have read. Take it as a complement if you recognize your element. That just means I liked your idea and may fit it in somewhere. **

**I receive, No Income in any way, from this writing. As it stands, I believe that J K Rowling is the only person who can claim rights for gain, to the Harry Potter universe. I just wanted to take my fingers out for a walk in her playground. **

_**Steve's Place **_

**"Birth of the Light Lord" **

**Action / Adventure / Mystery / PG-13 **

**Summery:**During the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry managed to confiscate a very rare 30-day time turner. After secretly hiring Dobby and Winky, Harry discovered the true secret strengths, of little Dobby's people and Magic. Could this be "The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not? On the other hand, could that power be Harry's hidden talents? Harry prepares for a new Independence, many Galleons and A politically influencing role in life.

His first mission though, is to rescue Sirius from the Vail, if possible or preventing his falling through in the first, or, is it the second place? Next is the major task of cleaning up the darkness that sweeps the world, starting with "Tom Marvolo Riddle". He also has a score to settle with Fudge and The Daily prophet. He will then be making serious moves in to both, Wizard and Muggle Politics, effecting necessary changes, to move the Light forward.

**Chapter 1, "Home Sweet Home, A New Beginning" **

**Chapter 2, "A Lot of Gringotts" **

**Chapter 3, "Disturbing Discoveries" **

**Chapter 4, "Bumblebee and Bugs" **

**Ships: **

None, for the time being anyway... Accept perhaps, Dobby and Winky. But I hate romances and I really don't want to go there, with these two, Butter Beer-Nutz!

**Initial Main Characters: **

**Harry James Potter**... New Nick Name: **"Lightning"**, Possesses very high intelligence, but has held this back, hero type, self driven, motivated, complex, has been a bit reckless in the past, rule breaker, very high to dangerous Magic potential, charming, very polite, mostly honest, deprived, modest, humble, determined, extremely loyal to true friends and the Light, very independent, abstract but logical thinker, wealthy.

**Dobby...** New Nick Name: **"Smoke"**, Free House Elf male, very smart, attains a very hi level of conjuring and transfiguration Elf Magic, as well as other hidden, special skills. Elf and Wizard, Potions Master. Employed by Harry Potter at 5 Galleons a month. Very loyal to Harry.

**Winky...** New Nick Name: **"Wind"**, Free House Elf Female, smarter than she seems, slightly lower levels of Elf Magic, but above exceptional in the kitchen and other domestic tasks. Elf and Wizard, Potions Master. Employed by Harry potter at 5 Galleons a month. Very loyal to Harry and Dobby.

**Hedwig...** Faithful mail delivery Owl, Harry's first real friend, exceptionally loyal to Harry, Magic unknown but there is something quite different from other delivery Owls. She was a gift from Hagrid to Harry at the start of Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts. Was this arranged by Albus?

**Sirius Black...** Animagi form Large Black Grim, i.e. Canine, Marauder Nick-Name: **"Padfoot"**, A.K.A.,**"Snuffles"**, Harry's Godfather, convicted murderer, escaped convict, **"Innocent"**, (possesses strong Black Magic, not dark), (quick tempered and often irrational, possible dementor side effects from 12 years in Azkaban). Fell through the Vail of death at the DOM. Can he be saved? If he can, will he play a bigger part?

**Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore...**Birth Date: c1840, Current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles. "Head lead for the O.O.T.P., New Nick Name: "Bees-Knees", General Master manipulator, and of Harry Potter's life, was that for Harry's future role?

**From Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card:**

**"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling." **

**Fawkes...** Phoenix-Firebird, Dumbledore's Familiar, Of Pure White Light Magic, New Nick Name: **"FireFly",**Very long life span, extremely loyal to the light, Possesses extraordinary gifts including Fire-teleportation, and healing powers, some of which can rarely be given to special Human Wizards, to aid in service to the light.

**Remus John Lupin...**Nick Name: **"Moony"**, because of his lycanthropy. Best friend to James Potter and Sirius Black, Harry's second Godfather. Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (on Hogwarts staff 1993 - 1994) **Unusual Abilities:** Together with Wormtail and the Weasley twins, probably knows the castle and grounds of Hogwarts better than anyone living. Also because of lycanthropy, has enhanced senses. i.e. Strength, Smell, Sight, and Hearing.

**And now, finally. . . **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**"Home Sweet Home, A New Beginning" **

**I**t was July 1, the 1st day back at number 4 Privet Dr. having finished his 5th and possibly, last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was fully looking forward to his 16th Birthday and freedom from Little Whinging and the Dursleys. Although Harry would not be a legal adult in the wizarding world until he was 17, Harry had no intention of staying at the Dursleys any longer than his birthday July 31st, or ever returning, regardless of what the old meddler wants.

Harry had begun a plan he had been thinking about for a week now. Since everyone is either lying to him or holding back information directly affecting him, it seemed clear to Harry that he would have to learn what he needed mostly without his friends or so called mentors help. However, he needed time, and Dobby, for that plan to work. Both were major keys to his plan and the success, or failure of it.

During the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries a week ago, Harry had found what he thought was a standard 24 hour time turner. After more scrutiny, he discovered it was a very rare monthly turner, meaning it could take you back a full 30 days. When Harry had realized that, he began to conceive his plan. He had a lot to do, he reasoned, time and Dobby, he hoped would be on his side.

After finally escaping Uncle Vernon's bellowing at him, he managed to get to his room. Taking a deep breath and counting down from 100, he cooled off at about 87 and let out the deep breath he had been holding for what felt like 20 minutes.

He never quite understood the blustering of Uncle Vernon, it often seemed forced or that he would rather not have to hassle him so much. Harry first noticed this two or three year ago on one of Aunt Marge's visits.

She was doing her usual thing of pointing out what a disgrace he was, when Harry saw out of the corner of his eye disgust on Uncle Vernon's face that seemed not directed at Harry. It registered with Harry quite deeply as he took more notice of this. He was quite sure that his so-called family was under some sort of enormous strain not so much directed at Harry himself, but more to do with the so-called freaks, that come around now and then, to check on him.

Thinking half aloud, now what do I need to do first? What would Hermione do? Make a list probably. No do not go there, Harry thought, I have to do this without Ron or Hermione, I will be doing some very radical and illegal stuff, I expect.

Cannot have miss righteous, know it all, Dumbledore cannot make a mistake, free every house elf, woodpecker me to pieces, or telling the Head-Master-Manipulator what I am doing any more.

It is not her message that grates on everyone, but the method of delivery that most people cannot stand. She may be Harry's best friend and has great value in what she has to say, but she is absolutely stone blind, to anything not written in a book. Worse to that, is her utter belief that Dumbledore can't possibly make a mistake, even after pointing out several, to her. However, even worse than that, she rarely stops to "think" before speaking aloud, often giving away something before realizing her mistake. Therefore, Harry felt it was best to keep her out of his plans, at least for now.

As for Ron, while Ron has usually been at Harry's side no matter what, Harry felt he was not maturing, as he should be. He had always been somewhat jealous of Harry, much to Harry's dismay, and very hot headed, a family trait. For these reasons, he was going to keep Ron out of this as well, for now.

Then there are the twins, Fred and George, whom refer to themselves as Gred and Forge to friends in most correspondence, his two business partners in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That was sure unplanned, giving them the Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings was purely, un-anticipated and unexpected Genius on Harry's part. Should he bring in the twins he wondered, maybe at some point? Harry actually felt he could trust Fred and George, more even, than Ron and Hermione.

Still pondering his thoughts, he needed to go to Diagon Alley…and yes Knockturn Alley as well. Muggle money and Galleons, Books, Potion supplies, another wand or some way around the Ministry watch over my Magic signature, he wondered. A new expandable trunk has to be first on the list. In addition, yes, he thought, he very much needed Dobby's help now; will Dobby come to work for me? Harry questioned himself.

So Harry decided to give it a try and reached out with his mind to call Dobby, not expecting him to respond, he had assumed he would have to send Hedwig with a letter before Dobby might show up. "Dobby, can you hear me, if so please come and see me as soon as you can." Harry thought.

A few minutes later Dobby popped in and nearly scared Harry off his bed. "I is sorry Master Harry Potter Sir, I not meant to scare you Sir."

"That's ok Dobby it's just hard to get used to that popping in and out like that." If I could do that it would solve so many problems, Harry mused.

"Dobby, would you like to come and work for me, I will pay you 5 Galleons a month and give you time off when you ask for it or as needed."

Little Dobby was nearly crying he was so happy, "For three years Dobby has waited for Master Harry Potter to ask Dobby that Sir. That would make Dobby so very happy Sir."

"Do you understand that you must keep my secrets, as you would if you were not a free elf?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Nothing could make me betray you Sir!"

Very well then the very first thing I want to make clear is that I hate being called "Master" you will address me as Harry or Sir, pick only one, do you understand Dobby?"

"Oh Mas…Ha Harry... Sir that is considered most punishable for a house elf to ever call his master by his or her first name only."

"It is what I want and I do not consider it punishable in any way, you are an equal to me, and my friend not a slave, do you fully understand Dobby?" Harry asked in a determined voice.

"Yes umm Harry Sir, Dobby understands and will do as ma Harry asks Sir". Dobby squeaked out a little frightened as though the house would cave in around him. "It will take a little getting used to Sir. But calling you Sir is more comfortable than just Harry." Dobby squeaked out.

"Very well then I have some questions for you about your Magic, for example, could you teach me any of it, in particular that neat little trick of popping in and out like that?" "It seems quite different from apparition?" "Also I understand that house elves are specialist at Transfiguration and Conjuring, how far does that extend?" "In other words what and where are the limits to this"? "Do you have any other special skills that I should be made aware of?"

"Well Ma.. Har Sir, I is not supposed to do most of that and would get into much big trouble if found out Sir, but Dobby thinks we can try to do this for Har... Sir". Dobby now shaking his head wildly, trying to clear it of the name-calling, difficulty he was having. "Most house elves is elf and Wizard Potions Masters Sir, it is key in combination with food preparation. Dobby understands many muggle things too, Sir, including some business affairs."

"We's often take some control over this to help Masters Sir. Dobby now grinning with secrets he was now ready to reveal to Harry continued with, our Magic is mostly unknown and not understood by Wizards Sir. We are very much stronger than Wizards think we is Sir." "It is not easy for Wizards to learn Elf Magic, but you are different me thinks?" "We can try Sir, but you may find having Dobby around will not require you learn this Magic anyway Sir." Dobby can do many things for Master Harry Sir, Things you woulds be very surprised at Sir." "For example Sir, Dobby can make a special port key that will act even better than elf popping Sir.' Popping is what wees call it when we appear or disappear Sir."

"Har... Sir?" Dobby shivered.

"Yes Dobby?" Came Harry's amused reply.

"Winky Sir?" She will be all alone at Hogwarts without Dobby, Sir?"

"Will she be ok with keeping my secrets, some of the things I will be doing will be quite illegal I expect?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Mas.. Harry Sir, shaking his head again, I will get her right away Sir".

Before Harry could have counted to 10, both were back with a double "Pop".

Just then Uncle Vernon must of heard the pops too as he was already lumbering up the stairs yelling, "What are you doing boy?"

Harry motioned for the elves to vanish just as Vernon pushed the door open!

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, I just dropped something."

"Well keep it down boy, not another peep out of you, do you hear me BOY, or else?" Bellowed his Uncle Vernon.

Harry wanted to scream 'Or else what, you miserable sack of..., but decided to stay quiet, at least for the moment. Harry had plans for the Dursleys, but not just yet. He had a few things to do first.

"Hello Winky, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Winky is ok Ma Ha Sir!"

"Winky, would you like to come to work for me as well, I will pay you also 5 Galleons a month no argument on that." Harry firmly stated.

"Winky would love to work for Harry Potter Sir, but Master Harry does not need to pay Winky Sir?"

Winky if I didn't pay you, then you would not be a free house elf would you?" Harry reasoned.

"Winky does not want to be free Sir, but Winky will do as Master Harry wishes; Sir."

"Well, I don't know how to return you to slavery nor would I if I could, Winky, but I want you to be a part of this and that means we are all equal here and friends, not Master and Slaves. Do you understand Winky?"

"Yes Master Harry Sir, Winky will accept employment with Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Very good then Dobby, explain everything to Winky, and about calling me Harry or Sir. I don't mean to offend either of you but, both of you are also required to ware some clean unmarked clothing, as I do not enjoy looking at those dirty rags Winky is wearing. No more Butter beer for Winky as well. Do you both understand and agree to these requests and to keep all of my secrets?"

"Yes Harry Sir," came the reply in unison.

"Very well then, welcome to my employ. Dobby, are you able to expand my current trunk on the insides and equip it to live in, as well as creating other chambers for dueling, potions, a library etc. Leaving the outside just the way it looks now, that sort of do not touch me, I am old a decrepit look. I plan to live and train, in my trunk but I need an expandable trunk to do that." Harry asked, hopefully.

"Yes Harry Sir Dobby and Winky can have a living quarters set up in an hour or so Sir. Dobby will add some wards and alarms to the trunk for shrinking, food, private access so only you, Dobby, Winky and Hedwig can enter, anti-Magic detection, anti-destruction, anti-weather, anti-tamper, anti-apparition, anti-port key, anti-muggle, anti-wizards, etc." Dobby counting these down on his 3 long fingers.

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "That's just wonderful, even better than I ever hoped!" Harry answered with growing anticipation.

"Tomorrow we have to go shopping, but how in Merlin's nose and I going to escape my wotchers?" Harry wondered. "Dobby, have you any ideas how I can go to diagon alley without being missed around here?" Harry asked, not really expecting a good answer.

"Dobby can make a duplis of you that will last a few hours. It is a kind of copy, as long as it stays in your room, no one should know." Dobby answered scratching his ear. "It will respond as you would in most normal visual situations, but not conversation as such yet." Dobby sang. "It can be programmed to respond with specific answers to specific questions though, should that be needed."

"I will need it to say, yes Uncle Vernon, sorry Uncle Vernon, I'm coming, I don't feel well, I'm trying to sleep, I'll do it tomorrow etc. and to Aunt Petunia the same phrases." Harry counting them on his five short fingers.

"Am I right to assume you do not want to be seen in Wizarding public for a time?" Dobby queried.

"Yes, the less I am out there, for now anyway, the better! What do you have in mind Dobby?" Harry queried back.

"Well Sir you only have to go to Gringots with me one time and after that Dobby can take care of everything you might need, Dobby can do the entire shopping Sir." Dobby never looked more pleased with himself.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed for the second or third time.

Harry thought. Well, if I only have to go to Gringots then maybe Dobby can do the muggle shopping too, and I can come straight back here.

"Dobby can you do both wizard and muggle shopping?"

"Yes Harry, we use squibs to bye the muggle things Sir."

"Can all this be done without anyone knowing who you work for?"

"Yes Sir, the elves house account is just a number assigned to a specific account. Squibs pay for most things muggle with muggle cash Sir. Dobby gives them the cash for the muggle purchases needed, Squibs then call Dobby for pickup. But for real expensive muggle things squibs can use Gringots numbered drafts." Dobby took a deep breath.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that Dobby was speaking perfect English now and just had to ask, "Why?"

"Oh that," Dobby was grinning now. "You wizards are mostly, some pretty dumb people most of the time, house elves act the way Wizards expect them to act Sir. (Smirking) Harry Potter now expects Dobby and Winky to act as equals to Harry Potter Sir. So we is trying, Sir." Emphasizing is.

Harry, Dobby and Winky all had a good laugh over that one.

"However Sir, in Wizard public or in front of other Wizards, Dobby and Winky must keep up the appearance of servitude. We must call you Master in public."

"I don't like that at all"! "Is there any way around that"? Harry asked.

"Well, we coulds get away with just calling you Sir in public, we supposes". Dobby answered.

"Very well" Harry said a little disappointed, "but only the one word 'Sir', then. I may be in disguise in public, so you must not call me by name, is that ok with you Dobby"? "Also you and Winky will have to have code names in public I don't want you and Winky identified in public by those names, too many people that know me, also know you two by name". Do you have any ideas on that"?

"Oh yes Sir Harry that is quite acceptable." Spoke Dobby and Winky in unison. "Sir can call us "Smoke and Wind" or Smokey" and "Windy", Sir, wees both like them names Sir." Smirking amusedly now.

"Very good then Smoke and Wind it is in public. I like those choices too". Ok, thinking now, Harry wonder if he can make it so that Magic, both theirs and mine are not detected.

"Oh yes Harr Sir, that is very easy to do". Dobby answered, with a big grin on his face.

Harry turned to look at Dobby.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, House elves can sense their master's thoughts", and yes it is easy for Dobby to fix that pesky Ministry problem for you Sir". "House elves have many secrets Sir." Smirking again knowingly. "Dobby needs your wand Sir, the Magic detection is keyed to your specific wand and some other detection, has been applied to this home and this room specifically, as well". Dobby puzzled. "It has Master Dumbledore's Magic signature Sir".

"Now why does that, not surprise me". Harry said. "What sort of detection, Dobby"? Harry angrily queried.

"Both sound and optical were active the first moment Dobby arrived, but Dobby deactivated these instantly on his arrival Sir".

"Bloody Hell"! Harry cried out, "that Bastard, what in Merlin's tears, gives that old meddler the right to do that"?

How would Dumbledore explain that, Harry thought, then the answer came, of course, he would say it was for my protection, and completely over look any and all my privacy issues, not to mention it is probably, quite illegal even for Magic folk to do that. For now, I will file that away for future use. Harry thought.

With Dobby moving his hands rapidly around the room and then his wand, a blue flash of light and then a small red mist floated out of the end of his wand. "It is done Sir".

"That's it?" Harry exclaimed!? That was too easy!

"Dobby reiterated again, "Many secrets Sir." A big smile on his little elf face.

Harry just shook his head then thought again, 'I'm hungry'. Almost before Harry finished thinking it, a seven coarse dinner appeared in front of him on a beautiful oak table. Harry through a locking and silencing charm on his bedroom door and room then dug in to his dinner.

While Harry was enjoying a most wonderful dinner, Dobby and Winky were in the trunk expanding and altering it into full living quarters for five people, two house elves, and an owl, as per Harry's request. Dobby raised and ear at the five people request, but said nothing. A bit more than an hour had passed and Harry, a whole lot excited now, could just wait, no longer, he absolutely, just had to ask.

"Dobby, are we there yet"?

Dobby and Winky both popped in with that dam annoying crack, a big smile on their faces, proudly bowed and said.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, Winky and Dobby are very proud to show you around your new home, fit to suit the great Harry Potter. Please ask us to make any changes you wish, as you see fit Sir. We just did this with you in mind and we expect you will change some things." With that, Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and popped him into the trunk.

Dobby started now, "Harry this is chamber #1, your 5 bedroom living quarters, each bedroom has a private bath and modern shower, 4 poster king size bed, fully stocked closet with 15 varieties of both muggle and wizarding clothing in each, of the finest materials we can conjure. All are first class, Sir and no two are alike. All the clothing have some added wards on them to partially help deflect some curses and hexes up to about 5th year level. They have charms on them repelling water, resizing to fit perfectly and snug. Temperature stabilizing and a special additional pocket in all of them to carry the trunk in its shrunk state". No one can remove the trunk from these pockets except Dobby, Winky and Harry Sir".

"This is the kitchen and dining room Sir; the Food storage compartment is charmed to keep fully stocked and fresh, with several varieties of food available. The charm is not permanent but only needs resetting about every three months, no worries Sir Dobby and Winky are food specialist".

"Dobby" Harry queried, "How is the raw material obtained and paid for"?

"Well Sir, only some, a very small amount of the raw material we are not able to conjure. We sometimes need to bye ingredients; A house elf account is usually set up for house elves to use Sir". "When we go to Gringots you can have us added to access your vault or vaults as you require Sir".

"Will Winky be offended if I only want you to have access to my vaults, I don't wish to offend either of you but have different tasks in mind for each of you". Harry asked gingerly.

"No Sir not a problem Harry we both understand that need".

"Very well" Harry said, "I assume Winky would be better in charge of cooking, cleaning, other domestic sort of tasks, right."

"Yes Harry Sir she is most definitely the boss in that department". Dobby answered cringing just a bit.

"Ok then, one of the tasks I have in mind for you is to sort through my family vault. Another secret, Head-master-manipulator has been keeping from me". "I also want to know if you or any other house elf knows anything about the Vail of death located down in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic in London."

Dobby hesitated and looked at Harry suspiciously, "May Dobby asks Master Harry Sir, why you want to know that… Sir" Dobby seemed scared into weeping for some reason.

"What's wrong Dobby"? Did I say something to offend you"?

"No Sir, it just took me by surprise". "That thing is very, bad thing Sir".

Harry spoke up now with his reasoning.

"Dobby, my Godfather Sirius Black fell through that Vail a week ago, I intend to find a way to get him out, if that is possible, or go back in time to prevent his falling through in the first place. I have only 3 weeks to find those answers!"

"We understand now Sir, Dobby and Winky will do what we can to help Sir, but there is little we could do about that thing Sir". "No house elf would ever go near the thing, willingly".

"Thank you Dobby, Sirius is very important to me, if there is anyway to get him out alive or prevent his falling through in the first place, I at least, have to try".

"Ok Dobby let us get back to the tour of my new home." Harry spoke softly.

Dobby sang out again, "As you can see Harry all the furniture is mostly oak, one of the finest and densest wood that can be found. It is particularly good at holding in Elf Magic". "Also the kitchen pots pans, plates and other flat ware and utensils are conjured from raw crystal, if Dobby or Winky are not available for any reason, you need only set the plate down and ask for what you want to eat. It will instantly appear, freshly prepared".

"Dobby and Winky knows that you like to cook for yourself at times and the appliances have two ways switching so you can cook the Muggle or Magic way. Also you may use other Muggle appliances like Video and Tele, Muggle and Wizarding radio etc". "However these can not be conjured up, the inner workings are too Muggle complex for house elves to understand". Dobby now taking another deep breath.

"How have you managed to get around the electrical/Magical interference"? Harry asked perplexed by this.

"The basics of Electricity and Magic are much the same, Dobby understands the basic Electricity transfer of electrons, so all Dobby had to do to get electric power was to adapt the Magic to accept the electrical frequency of transfer. No out side connection is necessary, it is a simple masking and inverting of the Magical signal, then converting that signal to match the sing wave of 110/220 Volts AC power Sir".

"You make it sound so easy Dobby"! Harry exclaimed.

"It is not difficult for a good house elf. House elves have many secrets, Harry!" Dobby said with a smile running ear to ear. "Harry you do understand, that house elf secrets are like Master Harry's secrets, they must be kept secret Sir".

"Yes I do understand, I will certainly keep all house elf secrets Dobby". "I will never betray you, Winky or any other good house elves either".

"Thank you Sir, let us be moving on then". Dobby said.

"Room #2 Harry, is a very special Observation and Transport room. it works somewhat like the room of requirement at Hogwarts, but in this case you simply ask and visualize and the room will show you the place you want to observe or go, it has a matching sound charm so that you can also hear what is said at the viewing place". "For example you wish to see and hear what is happening at the burrow, you just ask and visualize for that". Dobby said with a proud look. There is a special type of elf port key as well Sir. I'll explain that a bit later".

"Wow"! Harry exclaimed again. "Can it show me future events as well"? Harry stupidly asked.

"No Harry it can not do divination, sorry Sir"!

Then Dobby started to bang his head on the wall.

"Stop that this instant, Dobby, neither you nor Winky will ever punish yourself in my employ, for any reason, is that clear"?

"Thank you Master Harry Potter Sir" the reply came in unison.

Harry just shook his head in exasperation.

"Where to next"? Harry asked.

"Well Sir" Dobby said, "Room #3 is the library, fully shelved but not stocked with books as yet, this is a solid oak round study table with 7 plush lounge chairs and two, 8 seated sectional couches in Two opposite corners , a fireplace set into this wall Sir. Dobby continued.

"The fire place can be hooked up to the floo network if you wish Sir". "It can floo you out to anywhere in the world, but only you can floo in. You are able to bring someone in with you only if they are touching you at the time of transfer". "To transfer, or floo in from some outside point you must say "Harry's Cave" but you only need whisper it".

"For someone to communicate with you through the floo, Dobby has taken another precaution. The person wishing to communicate with you must clearly whisper, "Harry's Ear." "Simple but it will be very secure, Sir." "It is tuned to the 3 of us only, for now. You will feel the sound of the caller in your ear when someone is calling but you will have to be at the fire to talk Sir". "Only we 3 will be able to see each other, only sound will pass through the floo wards otherwise.

"Wow again, very well done; thank you both very much for all this help." Harry gratefully spoke.

"We are not done yet Sir." Dobby said with a big grin.

"Room #4 is next, this is the potions lab, and we have made it with the same basic design as Hogwarts Potion Masters' Lab, only with less room as the extra space was just not needed, as you can see. We have conjured and transfigured all the bottles, vials, 8 varieties of cauldrons, mixing bowls, cutting boards, ladles, quills, parchment and even muggle pens, pencils, paper etc. that you could ever need".

"However the ingredients are one of those raw materials that can not be conjured or transfigured for the most part Sir". Dobby rattled off, and then took another deep breath.

"Merlin's wrinkles, this just keeps getting better and better". Harry muttered.

Swirling thoughts were running rampant in Harry's head now as he looked at Dobby and Said.

"Dobby;… then a long pause;… who else knows what house elves are really capable of"?

Dobby looking rather sheepish now said. "What-ever do you mean Sir"?

"Dobby… Why is Elf Magic so secret, if you can do all of this, why in Merlin's hair line, are house elves subservient to Wizards"?

"Harry Sir, for reasons I can not explain except to say that house elves has laws, too. Most of them must not ever be broken for any reason. Winky and Dobby are doing that now, to some degree Sir. If we is ever found out, what we is doing! Shuddering now and reverting to old status for a moment, continued, "we wills be instantly beheaded Sir; All of us"!

"Bloody Hell!" voiced Harry, "well, we will just have to be very careful then won't we Dobby"!?

"Ok what's next"? Harry asked.

"Yes, room #5 Sir. The dueling chamber, it is not finished yet. I still have to activate the dueling pods. These are like opponents to fight. There will be 5 of them, but take a lot out of me to activate each one Sir." Dobby said continued, "When we's finished in about a week, 3 of them will have 3 levels of skill. Standard school year levels, 5, 6 and 7, the other 2 will have Auror class 8, and 9 actions.

"That's ok Dobby take your time and don't tire yourself out too much, take a break when you need one, is that clear Dobby, both of you"? Harry stated firmly.

Winky spoke now, "Yes Harry we will try to get use to that". With Dobby picking up where he left off.

"The floor and walls have cushioning and repelling charms so no spell damage will occur to the walls or floor as well Sir". "The platform is collapsible to floor level expanding the dueling area to twice its normal size for multiple opponents".

"Well I certainly am impressed, is there anything else Dobby"? Harry asked feeling quite overwhelmed now.

"Yes Harry Hedwig's room", was Winkies reply

Winky took over at this point, she was very proud of this bit of handy work.

"Harry, we have placed special recognition charms on the wards in this room to allow Hedwig to come and go as she pleases. The wards will sense the charms specific to her and allow her direct access through a little port up there." Winky was now pointing to a small oval port in the wall just beside her cage.

"In essence, she pops in and out using Elf Magic much the way you will enter or exit the trunk yourself Sir." Dobby reiterated.

"Wow again, I sure never would have thought that was possible"! Harry stumbled out. "Many things is possible Sir," Dobby said, smirking to the hilt now.

"Ok Wow, I am very impressed with you two!" "Is there anything Harry can do for you"? Harry asked expectantly, using his own name in the third person.

"No Harry Sir needs not do for house elves Sir". Winky squeaked out.

Harry asked, "You did prepare a room for yourselves, right? Can I see it"?

Both Dobby and Winky looked at each other and sort of shrugged.

Harry spoke up again, "I did say to prepare quarters for 5 people 2 house elves and 1 owl, did I not"? Harry questioned.

"Did you mean for us to have our own room or rooms Sir"? Winky asked.

"Yes of course I did Winky, where were you expecting to sleep or have some private time with each other"? Harry asked perplexed again.

Both, Dobby and Winky turned to look at each other an unusual shade of purple on both their faces. "We was going to sleep in the laundry Sir, that's where good house elves sleep". Winky squeaked out with tension in her voice.

"Not in my home you don't, I want both of you to prepare private quarters for yourselves equal to my own, and just the way you would both like them! Is that understood"? Harry roared a bit for that.

"Yes Harry Sir we be doing that right away".

"Very well then, is there anything else I need to know"? Harry asked.

"Yes Sir Harry, you may shrink the trunk by putting your hand anywhere on the trunk and just think or say "Shrink", to enlarge it just touches it and say or think "Expand". It is keyed to your Magic signature and thoughts Sir". "The trunk may also be shrunk or expanded with people, house elves or animals in side. However, you can not shrink it if your-self is inside at the time".

"To enter and exit the trunk just do the same thing only say or think, "Enter" or "Exit" respectively, Sir".

Dobby smiling again with that, I know something you do not look on his face, "When you is…are inside the trunk you can put your hand on the walls anywhere and think "Vanish trunk". This will render the trunk invisible to out side onlookers. To make visible again do the same thing and say or think", "Visible trunk".

"A very nice little port key is tuned to the trunk itself Sir". "In the "OT" observation and transport room, place your right hand on the crystal on the arm of the viewing chair then visualize your destination which will appear in front of you like a hologram suspended in the air and then say or think, "Portus Travel" . The trunk will appear at the desired destination, invisible and silent."

"When the trunk is in its shrunk state, it becomes a special portable port key. Using the same spell, but a bit more visualization will transport you to any desired, visualized destination. It only need be on your body somewhere to activate it. Hence, the special pockets Sir. Regardless of Wards Sir".

The biggest toothy grin Harry had ever seen stretched across Dobby's face from ear to ear. Then the same toothy grin appeared on Harry's face as he realized the enormous possibilities of his new trunk.

"Wow, again and again Wow, this is far better than I ever could have hoped, this means I have to re-think my plans, taking all this into consideration now". Harry whispered.

"Dobby. Where have you been all my life"? However, before Dobby could answer Harry raised his hand and said. "That was a rhetorical question Dobby, but come to think of it, how is it you were able to come to me just as I thought it"?

Looking very sheepish now, Dobby said.

"To make a long story short Sir, the day Dobby was freed from the Malfoy's, Dobby tuned himself to his new master, but you did not ask Dobby to come to work for you Sir, so I had to wait for you to call me Sir".

"Why didn't you ever tell me Dobby"? "Sorry Harry it was not allowed, Sir, free house elves must be asked Sir." "I see". Said Harry a lot annoyed at that, 'if I had only known, so much could have been different', Harry thought.

"Is there anything else, Dobby"? Harry asked a bit apprehensive,

"Not for the moment Sir." came Dobby's reply.

"Ok then I am...hiccup going to bed, I will be in room... umm maybe I should sleep in my so called room for tonight anyway, don't want them to think I am missing, Harry thought.

Finishing his last comment Harry said to both Dobby and Winky. "I will catch a shower in bedroom #1 and sleep out of the trunk for now anyway"

I still have to keep up appearances for a while. Harry thought, as he made his way to the room and shower, he thanked his new employees again, for a job very well done indeed.

**Chapter 2: **

**"A Lot Of Gringotts" **

**T**he next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he had in a long while. He had a plan, and, help, to execute that plan. It was starting to look like it would be a very different summer. As he started to think about the previous day, Harry's head started to swim with all the little details told to him by Dobby and Winky. It would take Harry a while to assimilate everything. He also had to figure out just how effectively to use the time turner, without causing, Universal Destruction, or some Terminal, Temporal, Paradox.

As he thought back on what Dobby told him about the "OT" room, he decided to have a look at a few places of interest, Diagon Alley, The Burrow, Hogwarts and yes, if I can, Order of the Phoenix HQ, Currently hidden under the Fidelious charm, and other wards, set up to hide #12 Grimwald Pl.

Effectively hiding it from muggles, wizards, and black cloaked figures in white masks; calling them selves death eaters and being the minions of the latest evil Dark Lord. "You-know-who, he-who- must-not-be-named, Vol... Volde... dam it, Voldemort". Harry mimicked the senselessness of all the fear his alias, alone, instills in most magic folk.

Why in Merlin's nose, are magic folk so terrified of a name, and why in Merlin's toes, do they not call him "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in the first place. I call him Tommy or Voldy and even sometimes Moldy-warts. Every one must know who he is by now. I have spelled it out at least twice, by putting the words in the air, in puffs of smoke and rearranging the letters, to read his alias. "I am Lord Voldemort".

Harry now musing these thoughts as he entered the Observation/Transport room, and sat in a swivel, kind of Captains chair. The left arm had a flat crystal plate, in-set in the arm, 2 or 3 millimeters below the surface. The right arm had the oval port-key crystal, suspended 3 or 4 centimeters above the surface. Harry placed his left hand on the crystal plate and said, "Let me see the Burrow please". In front of him, swam into view, the back yard of the Burrow. Ron and Ginny were cricket batting the pesky little gnomes, that infested magic warded yards.

For some reason they are attracted to magic wards, like a moth is to light. Dozens of them can appear over night and need to evict the next day. It seems the only way to get rid of them is to bat them as far away as possible. That is about the only exercise wizards get. Way too lazy if you ask me, Harry thought as he watched the Burrow.

"Let me see Hogwarts Head Masters office please". Was Harry's next request. Before him now was the Head Masters office, Fawkes the golden, reddish-brown Phoenix, was sitting on his usual perch, then suddenly appeared to let out a soothing trill, and looked right at Harry. Nearly startling Harry, right out of his chair.

"Dobby" Harry yelled out.

"Yes Ha Sir?" Shaking his pointy-eared head; again.

Then Harry told him what happen and asked him if Fawkes could see him.

"Not that we knows of Sir. But little is actually known about Phoenixes Sir". "Master Dumbledore knows most about those, fire birds Sir".

"Well I could have sworn that Fawkes at least knew I was watching him." Harry said, still tuned into the office. The Head, Mastermind, must be out, Harry mused.

Speaking up again Harry asked for #12 Grimwald Pl. A view of the kitchen appeared. Tonks and Moony were having a cup of coffee sitting at the table silently chatting, since Harry did not want to eavesdrop on people he thought of as friends, the sound remained off. Not much happening I see. Harry thought.

"Ok show me Diagon Alley, please". "Move slowly up the street to Gringots". In addition, the view moved slowly shifting back and forth as it moved up the street. Stopping in front of Gringots, Harry called Dobby again.

"Dobby, can we just use the transport part of this room to go to Gringots"?

"Yes Sir, you will want to arrive in front, but to the side of the entrance stares, right there by the wall Sir". Dobby pointed a long finger to the spot. "We will arrive invisible and silent, Dobby will cast an invisibility charm on us that will deactivate as we enter the front doors and then reactivate again as we exit, Sir. No one outside of Gringots will see us Sir".

"If you wish to go now I will create the duplis and program it now Sir, Dobby will also create an illusion of your trunk incase the muggles come to your room".

"Wicked"! Harry sounded off using Ron's favorite word. "You really do think of everything don't you Dobby"?

Dobby spoke again, "we try not to miss any important details Sir". "We are already keyed into the destination, just put your right hand on the Crystal and say, "Portus Travel". "Right",

Harry waited for Dobby to finish with the duplis, and the trunk illusion, then said "Portus Travel" and were instantly transported trunk and all, to the spot Dobby had pointed to.

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and popped them in front of the doors. Passing through the entry both appeared seemingly, out of thin air. Approaching the counter Harry spoke up asking for the Goblin in charge of his accounts.

"Key", the Goblin Demanded.

Harry passed him his vault key. The Goblin pressed his key to a parchment and another Goblin appeared at his side. "The second Goblin motioned Harry to follow him to his office.

As they entered his office Harry, not sure how to pronounce, much less spell his name, asked.

"Is your name Griphook"?

The Goblin had a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face, but only for a second, if Harry had not been looking at him right at that second he surely would have missed it, for it usually would not due for a wizard to see a Goblin, with anything but business on his face.

"You know Griphook?" The Goblin Asked.

"I remember you from my first visit to Gringots... umm 5 years ago I think, are you in charge of my account or accounts?" Harry asked.

"I handle the Potter accounts for the past 207 years, Mr. Potter." Spoke Griphook.

"Why are you so surprised that I remember your name?" Harry Asked.

"It is most unusual for wizards to remember or care about that Mr. Potter. To most wizards, Goblins all look and act alike.

"Well, I have been told that I am anything but a normal wizard. Some of my most trusted friends are Dobby here, motioning to Dobby, a half Giant, a Werewolf, a Phoenix, and I have befriended, a Centaur, a Ghost or two, a Dragon named Norbert, a Hippogriff named Buckbeak, and a female Unicorn, she insisted, I take her for a ride".

Griphook looked quite impressed for a Goblin.

"Indeed Mr. Potter"? Spoke Griphook again.

"I find the wizard world to be full of stupid, unproductive prejudices, and quite beyond my comprehension, stuck in the dark ages." Harry said with full conviction. "Merlin's eyes, we still use quill and parchment, it takes forever to do anything like that, one little mistake and you start all over, I find it very frustrating most of the time."! Harry said with amused frustration in his voice.

Griphook pointed out that parchment had special magic qualities, then stopped himself from going into lecture mode and asked.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter"?

Harry spoke up now with a serious tone in his voice.

"Griphook, it has come to my attention that Albus Dumbledore has been keeping many secrets from me that I should have been made aware of years ago. I have no doubt that my accounts and assets have been kept from me. I want a full accounting of the Potter estates and vaults, all of them".

"I also want Dobby here to have a house elf account and full access otherwise to enter any and all my vaults in my control. Dobby will take charge of all my financial needs, statements and correspondence, he will then report to me his findings and recommendations, I expect you to work with Dobby just as you would work with me in advising on financial moves, but the final word is mine". "You will be handsomely compensated for your efforts, honesty and discretion, on my behalf." "What would you consider to be a fair or handsome compensation and, do you have a problem, with any of this, Griphook"? Harry asked and fully expecting there to be several problems, not the least of which was his age.

Griphook spoke up now somewhat amused. "Am I to understand that in 30 days you will turn 16?"

Here it comes, Harry thought, but gathered himself and said. "Yes July 31st I turn 16" looking straight into Griphook's big eyes now he calmly but firmly asked. "Is this a, _**Problem**_"? Emphasizing on the word, problem.

Smiling now Griphook said, "just a small one and only for 30 days, Mr. Potter". Nothing we can't handle, Mr. Potter".

Harry let out the deep breath, he forgot he was holding in, and, smartly, matched Griphook's, now knowing, slanted, face splitting Grin.

Griphook clapped his hands once and another Goblin entered the room carrying two crystals about 12 or 13 centimeters long. Griphook handed one of the crystals to Harry and he and Dobby held it until a blue light faded and in their hands was the key to Dobby's "House Elf Account". Griphook then handed the other crystal to Harry and repeated the process, then handed Harry back the key to his trust vault and told him to keep both keys separate until midnight July 31st, then press the keys together and they will fuse into one key, transferring your trust account into the Potter Family vault".

He continued, "at that time you will have full legal access to all Potter assets, and may I add Mr. Potter. "You are one of the wealthiest people in the world, Muggle or Wizard".

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, his mouth fell open so far, you could have slipped a quafful in, for 10 points in a Quiditch game. Then he turned a strange shade of green for an instant and asked, "Just how wealthy, am I"?

Griphook smiled that slanted way again and stated proudly and clearly.

"In your trust vault alone, there is currently, fingering a parchment now, 117,594 Galleons."

"Bloody Hell"! Harry exclaimed, "That's more than 2,000,000 British pounds, in my trust vault alone!"

Griphook now translated that and said, "Actually, Mr. Potter it is exactly, 5,879,700 British Pounds sterling, rounded down."

"Great Merlin's Ghost and this is just my trust vault?" Harry squealed.

"You do understand that the value of one Galleon is 20 percent of current Gold market value"? Griphook continued, "in other words Mr. Potter, 5 Galleons are the same market value as 1 pure Troy ounce .999 Gold, Sir."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, after all Gold Galleons have been around for hundreds if not thousands of years, haven't they?" Harry asked.

"Indeed they have Mr. Potter". Griphook answered.

"Please continue but if you have any fire whisky, I sure could use a stiff drink?" Harry asked, now blushing a bit.

Griphook clapped his hands once again and a Goblin came in with a bottle of Augduns Fire Whisky. Griphook filled two shot goblets and both he and Harry downed it in one gulp. Harry coughed several times turned pink then proceeded to have another. However, Griphook stopped him and suggested he wait a bit longer before he had another.

Griphook proceeded with the Potter Family Vault.

"You have investments in a number of both Muggle and Magical businesses, Mr. Potter. Including a recent investment in a business called "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". Which I might add, is growing at an alarming rate, and returning to you...looking again at the parchment, last month 89 Galleons and growing at an average rate of 23 percent per month. One of the Potters more productive investments, at the rate they are growing, they will have franchises all over Europe, in a year or so.

"Blimy", was all Harry could say.

Then it occurred to Harry to ask if any of the Potter investments were of a questionable nature.

Griphook informed him that the Potters were very insistent that all financial investments must be well above board, legal in every aspect.

"That's good," Harry firmly said. "Well" Harry said again. "What's the bottom line Griphook"?

Griphook spoke up saying, "perhaps now would be a good time for that next drink, Mr. Potter". "But I feel I should warn you that the after effects are quite stimulating Sir. You might not want to go out in public for a few hours, if you know what I mean"? Mr. Potter.

He poured out two more shots and they both downed them in one. This time Harry did not cough, but it was clear the fire whisky was doing its job.

"The bottom line, as, you put it, is, scanning more parchment, your net worth Mr. Potter, including all investments, property and cash on hand, including the 5,000 Galleons or 250,000 British pounds in the house elf account, rounded down, is 9,691,762 Galleons, or 484,588,100 British Pounds Sterling, Sir." **'Thump'!**

Griphook stood and looked over the front of his desk and said, "Sir, Mr. Potter Sir, is you alright?"

Harry had actually fainted from the news and the fire whisky. Griphook had an all knowing, large, lopsided, sharp-toothy grin on his face, taking up the whole front. It was a rare moment when a Goblin showed such emotions, but Griphook just could not contain himself.

Harry came around a couple minutes later and when he looked at Griphook, Harry's face was as green as grass.

"Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell," he said again.

Griphook continued, "your total "Galleons on hand" between three vaults is... looking back up now from the parchment said, 3,879,564 Galleons or 193,978,200 British pounds Sir, rounded down of course".

"Bloody, bloody and Bloody hell, again"! Harry exclaimed. "Did you say "Galleons on hand?" Harry asked.

"Indeed I did Mr. Potter." Griphook said now heavily grinning in the only way a richer goblin could.

Continuing he said, "you have full access to your trust vault Sir, and access to the family vault, as of now, however, do not remove any Galleons from the family vault until you turn 16 Mr. Potter." Potter Family stipulation." reiterated Griphook. Then he continued, seemingly to know Harry's next question. "Gringots is not bound to the same laws as Muggles or Wizards. You may be under age in the wizard world until 17, but the Family stipulation is set to activate at or after midnight on your 16th birthday. Do you understand all of this Mr. Potter"?

"Yes, I think so" said Harry shaking his head trying to clear it. "But I need a few minutes to absorb all this". Harry sat there for all of five minutes in silence, the room slightly spinning. Then it occurred to Harry, that he had been thinking about his plan, running it through his subconscious all morning and "Pensieve" popped to the forefront of his thinking.

"Dobby, can you go down to my family vault and see if by any chance there is a Pensieve there"? If not, I will have to get one somewhere else, Harry thought.

Griphook spoke up then and said, "Would you like to go and see the vault for yourself, Mr. Potter?"

Harry answered, "Yes I would but not right now, the ride down there will surely make me sick, after all, this room is still spinning, around and around and around".

"I will have to send a Goblin with Dobby the first time in order to key him into the vault security system", said Griphook. "After he is keyed into the system he will be able to pop both of you, in and out at will". But remember Mr. Potter, do not remove any of the Galleons until your birthday, there is a ward to prevent that, and it will give anyone who forgets that, a rather nasty "bite", I should think".

"Not much chance of that happening, I couldn't spend all the Galleons in my trust vault likely in a life time". Harry slurred out.

"You might be surprised just how fast you can spend Galleons, Mr. Potter. It is much easier to spend, than to earn, Sir".

Well yes, Harry thought that certainly is true. Griphook clapped his hands again and another Goblin appeared, Griphook spoke in Gobbledygook, the Goblin mother tongue, and the second Goblin disappeared with Dobby and the Family vault key.

His mind clearing a bit Harry asked, "Is there any system for Gringots, like muggle credit cards for dealing with large purchases, both muggle and wizard"?

"Ah yes Mr. Potter, I'll set this up to draw off your trust vault until the end of the month, and it will convert when you put the keys together, and activate automatically for the family vault at that time. "This is in fact, a muggle credit card with no limit. You may purchase anything from a Butter Beer to a continent, if any are for sale, Mr. Potter". Griphook sat up straight now very pleased with his self, and continued.

"It has Goblin security charms on it so that only you and Dobby could use it, Dobby is keyed to your magic signature as per the house elf account. If lost or stolen, it will appear in our lost and found department almost instantly. However, because it is charmed to your Magic signature, it should find its way back to you unless it is destroyed, some how." It also has the "British Royal Crest" on it, meaning it will not be refused by any merchant, muggle or wizard." "Any purchasing made by squibs, on your behalf, will have to go through you or Dobby to be issued the appropriate currency or Gringots numbered Drafts.

"There is a monthly charge of 20 Galleons and a three year magical contract to not cancel it in that contract period". Griphook continued, "I realize the fee seems very high, but the card is only meant for very exclusive customers, only 73 have ever been issued, this will be 74, Mr. Potter". "Also, unlike regular muggle cards, this card does not bare a name, only the usual muggle numbers and the Goblin security charms". Griphook took a deep breath and waited for Harry's confirmation to take the card.

"Very well, I'll take that." Harry said. So Griphook tuned the card to Harry's Magic signature then held out his hand, palm up with the card laying on his hand and told Harry to put his hand on top. Another flash of blue light, to set the contract and that was finished.

Just then Dobby re-appeared, with a Pensieve in hand and handed the vault key back to Harry.

"It is done, Sir". Dobby said, "I has found the Family Pensieve Sir, and a very nice one it is to, Sir."

"Well done Dobby", chirped Harry, rather pleased now with the way things were going, and his head, clearing a bit more now.

"What about your fee for services rendered and future services, Griphook"?

"Ah Mr. Potter, the Potter estates pay a, handsome, as you called it, dividend, in other words Mr. Potter, the more money you make the more I am, handsomely, compensated. There is no need to alter this arrangement, I monitor very closely the investments and alter them accordingly to improve there dividends, when possible, Sir". Griphook reiterated.

"Very well if you are satisfied with this arrangement, then so am I. Back to WWW for a minute, I want you to watch this carefully, I do not want my partners to get into legal or financial problems. If they should encounter difficulties, please assist them in any way possible."

"Already doing that, but they are doing very well indeed by them selves, for two such young Wizards. Very impressed we Goblins are." Said Griphook quite pleased with his day so far.

"Griphook, is there anything else I need to know?" Harry asked.

"Not from Gringots point of view unless you have something else, Mr. Potter"? Griphook asked.

"Yes, actually I do, I would like to offer you a bonus of 1000 Galleons, for a long term job, very well done, if that is permissible?" Harry asked again.

"That is very generous of you Mr. Potter, and I accept, thank you". "Please drop in anytime you like Mr. Potter I am at your service Sir around the clock, just ask any Goblin for, Griphook, Don't be too surprised if other Goblins are shocked by asking for me by name". Griphook smiled.

"Well, if we are done for now Dobby its time for us to get back." Said Harry, and they made their way back out to the entrance and disappeared again as they left the bank and Dobby popped them back into the trunk.

"Dobby can you take us home, I am exhausted, and the fire whisky has made me sleepy, I need to lie down for a bit. I'll nap in the house bed room for now, wake me in an hour or so please, Dobby". Harry groggily slurred out.

"As you wish; Sir." Dobby answered.

Arriving back at Privet Dr., all seemed to be in order, the duplis was lying on the bed and had not been encroached on by the Dursleys, yet anyway. Harry and the duplis were still wearing Dudley's oversized, hand me downs, to keep up appearances. Eliminating the duplis for now, Harry lay down on his single, now almost too short bed, began again rolling all the questions through his mind. For every answer, he thought he was finding, 10 more questions would occur to him, it was like one-step forward, and five steps backwards.

One of the first questions on his mind was these surveillance devices, planted in his room. Then wondering, did the whole house have this surveillance as well. Why is Dumbledore watching me, so closely? Harry thought. Well watching me in my bedroom, makes no sense to me? I understand that wards are in place for that but not these other bugs. If the protection needs to be in place, then he reasoned that it was to alert the Order if anything was wrong. However, why in my bedroom? Harry thought.

Harry was getting a very uneasy feeling about these. He felt there was far more to this than meets the eye. It will soon be time to have a long over due chat with, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and yes eventually the Head Master too. Harry thought as he drifted off to hopefully a peaceful sleep, without nightmares.

**Chapter 3: **

**"Disturbing Discoveries" **

"**S**ir, Sir, Harry Sir, it has been one hour, you asked me to wake you Sir." Dobby was poking a long finger into Harry's right shoulder.

"Yawning heavily, Harry opened his right eye and slurred out, "Wa, Wat, What time is it Dobby"?

"It is nearly 11:00 Sir". Dobby spoke softly now.

"Yawning, yawn, dam, yawning again. 'Note to self. No more Fire Whiskey'. Ahhhhhh, yawning again.

"Day or night...hiccup Dobby"?

"Sir?" With a questioning look on Dobby's face, "it is day Sir?" "Remember Sir, we just got back from Gringots about 75 minutes ago Sir"? Dobby said, shrugging one shoulder now, not quite sure himself.

"Ohhhh," said Harry, "Right, right! Right, then I guesses I should get up?" Harry asked more to himself than Dobby.

'Dam that Fire Whiskey hit me, I wonder if that was what Griphook meant? Then shaking his head while thinking, don't blame Griphook for your childish inexperience, after all, the Fire Whiskey was, your idea, dummy'. Harry chastised himself.

The Fire Whiskey had another, unexpected, more obvious side effect, it amplified his, already wildly, erratic, teenage hormones, by triple digits.

Harry entered his trunk and headed straight for the shower. Emerging squeaky clean refreshed and "mildly" relieved of the Fire Whiskey enhanced, Hormonal problem. He asked for Dobby again.

Yawning yet again, as Harry called Dobby, the sound coming out more like, "Daaa", "yaaa", "beee", Harry gathered himself and asked, "Are there any more surveillance devices in the rest of the house, if so can you temporarily disable them when I have a chat with the Dursleys"?

"Yes Sir, Har Sir, there is those things all over the place Sir, Dobby can disable them when you say the word, Dobby can mask them so they will appear still functioning, but only for a short time Sir". "About 1 hour Sir. You best not be longer than that".

"Very well then, Uncle Vernon will be home at 5:30/45 so we will plan that chat for then, Dudley won't be here till 7:00 or so, he has boxing training to day".

"Then Harry's recent hormonal activity sprang into his mind."Dobby is the surveillance devices in this room active, now"? Harry queried.

"No Sir, Harr... I is able to mute the sound, and send an illusion that you are doing home work at your desk, Sir."

"Good, how long does it last in here?"

"Oh full time in here Sir." "When Dobby first arrived he instantly deactivated them Sir. Realizing that they might be discovered not working; Dobby muted the sound and created illusions of you Sir".

"Dobby is working on a variety of illusions of you moving around but since you are alone in your room most of the time, you is not making many sounds to be heard, Sir". Dobby Said. Harry now wondering...

"Can you tell how long these devices have been in my room, Dobby"?

"Yes Sir, Harry Sir. All the devices have been in this room for 4 years plus a week or so, Sir."

'Then... that means a month before I turned 12'. Harry paused for a moment to think back over the last 3 or 4 summers... several images floating to the forefront, of his sometimes, rather kinky mind, and private time...then his Paranoia kicked into high gear!

'Bloody Hell'! 'Bloody Bloody Hell'! 'Bloody Smegging Hell'! 'Krikers'!

"Dobby can you, show me what would be seen when looking through these things?" Harry excitedly, demanded.

Dobby said he could, in the "OT" room. So they made their way there. Harry sat in his now christen, "Captains Chair", and said rather loudly and demandingly. "Precede Dobby!"

Dobby explained that he was seeing his room as it was now and alternating through four viewing devices. Using another duplis, to see himself walking around, sitting at the desk, on his bed, at the window, in front of the mirror, there wasn't a spot in the room Harry couldn't see.

Bloody Hell, Smegging, Bastards, there can not be any other way to explain this"! Harry angrily, exclaimed. Then denial, 'Can there be'? Harry rumbled through his now increasingly, Paranoid mind.

"Dobby are there any of these things in the bathroom"? Harry asked.

"No Sir, Dobby has not found any in that room Sir or either of the other bedrooms, Sir".

"Thank Merlin for that at least"! "Then surely it can't be a peeping... **"Tom?"** Harry squeaked out two octaves higher. "Dobby, is there any way anyone other than Dumbledore could have used these things"?

"It is possible Sir, if someone could override his Magic signature, then it would be possible Sir".

'Harry now rattling this through his mind came up with what seemed to Harry to be the only possibility, **"Tom!"** But how? He can not get in here nor any of his other "minions" for that matter, so who could have planted them in the first place? Dumbledore? Then continuing his train of thought, that just does not seem right or possible'?

Then it hit him as if a ton of Marble had just fallen on his head! **"Snape!"** If that is true and it does make the most sense, he is also the most likely person to be able to override the Magic signature, but why use Dumbledore's bugs, why not Toms or his own. Dam it; this is just getting more confusing!

Then Harry came up with the answer to that as well, he reasoned that if the bugs were ever discovered. Dumbledore would be the one to have to answer for them, personally and legally?

Then Snape must be a triple agent working for Moldy-Warts all this time? That has to be the only answer! Snape and Dumbledore might be many nasty things, but "Peeping Perverts", just do not seem like one of them. Harry justified.

"I've seen enough, Dobby, turn the view off and please keep those bugs blind and silent, save for the illusions you create, and please, keep my duplis, dressed"! "All the time just in case"! Harry demanded pleadingly"?

At the thought that "Snape", "Tom" or "anyone else" may have been watching him! Memories of a few past summers, hormonal activities, flashed through his mind, Harry's emotions of these events flashed across his face changing colors rather rapidly from, ashen white to pink, to gray, a bit of purple moving to an aqua green, deepening to 18th hole green, then to ghost white, then to an avocado green, and then, Fire Apple Red. To put it mildly, Harry was not amused.

Then Harry promptly through up what was left of the Fire Whiskey, and last nights dinner.

To ad insult to injury, Harry had always been a perplexed by his complete and utter lack of any body hair, and his milky white, pale skin.

None of his roomies at Hogwarts ever seemed to notice the lack of hair, or tease him about it though; it seemed, less unusual for wizards.

From time to time, he even questioned his excited member, wondering if it would ever grow a mustache.

He had heard that sometimes wizards take longer to go through puberty, but Harry felt he was at least 2 or 3 years beyond puberty, sexually. He felt he could perform, better than most; so-called full-grown men without any need for an 'enhancement' potion, either.

Harry reasoned, it must have something to do with his head hair, an unruly mop of Raven black, apparently inherited from his Father, thick hair that never seem to change, or grow, and always had this habit of standing straight up on top, as though in constant contact, with a static charge.

'Oh Bloody Hell'! he thought, 'this is just more problems and embarrassment for me to deal with on top of having the "Evil Dank Lard, Moldy-warts" trying to kill me at least once a year, or his "minions" trying to trap me and bring me to his "ugliness" for some torture, or..."whatever"?

"On top of all that, I may have one or more very, very powerful and evil Wizards playing peek-a-boo with me. Why me? Fuck; can this get any worse"? "Oh, Bloody Hell!" "You Smegging Bastards! Yes, all of you"! He said again.

'How in Merlin's Hose am I ever going to confront the great Dumbledore about these bugs without at least turning some abnormal color, or worse, melting into a puddle of shame and embarrassment, right there in front of him?

Harry angrily mused again asking himself why he should be embarrassed anyway. Who ever planted these things should be the one embarrassed and yes locked up too. Harry tried to reason.

Yes but it was me someone was watching that is good cause for me to be embarrassed as well, there is no telling what might have been seen in here'. Harry growing tired of this line of self-questions and recriminations.

"Dobby", Harry called out.

"Pop… Yes Sir?" Sang Dobby. "I want you to disable two of those "optical bugs" and keep them safe for me, I will certainly need to use one, at some point, to defend my self!"

"Yes Sir I wills do that right away Sir." Squeaked out Dobby.

"Also Dobby, I just remembered something, how did you and Winky, settle up with leaving Hogwarts employ"?

Dobby once again looking, taken a back, said "Ohh, well Sir, you remember that Dobby can sense Master Harry's thoughts, Sir"?

"Yes"? Harry answered questioningly.

"Well Sir", Dobby continued, the last week you was at Hogwarts, Dobby sensed your thoughts about finally asking Dobby to come to work for you, Sir, Dobby took the initiative and Winky and Dobby gave Master Dumbledore 1 weeks notice, Sir. I was sure you would hire Winky too Sir".

We's told Master Dumbledore, that we going to work for a family in Scotland, that Winky would much prefer a family to care for, that Hogwarts was just too big and uncomfortable for her Sir".

"I see, well done Dobby, you really do think of everything". Harry said, rather pleased with that. Then deciding he was hungry now.

"I have not had any breakfast yet, Winky could you make breakfast for me now"? Harry asked.

Not more than 5 seconds passed when Harry sat at the kitchen nook in his new home. Appearing in front of him was a big breakfast of 2 slices of Ham, 3 eggs, 3 sausages, 4 strips of bacon, 2 flapjacks, a big scoop of golden hash browns, fresh strawberries, a pumpkin juice, 4 toasts, and a cup of coffee. On the side was a hamburger, milkshake, cherries, an apple and a banana. After Harry mostly finished that big breakfast he...

Called out, again...

"Winky"! Could you make the readers some breakfast too"? "The readers and Writer", "are now, hungry too"!

'Now the writer looks a bit stunned, as though he'd been hit in the eye, with the snitch'! Harry mused, smiled and said.

"It's Magic Steve, get on with it, I'm bored sitting here waiting for you to finish breakfast, tapping my fingers on the table, come on, lets go, Blimey"! Harry frustratingly, exclaimed.

"Ok" "Ok" "I'm on it. Geeeezzzz, give me a break, eh? I'm just a Canadian"! "Hey, wait Just a Dam minute here, I happen to be the boss, in case you forgot that. No one is paying me to keep you alive, so just shut the hell up, and wait until I am ready. Got it"? "Bellowed the Writer"!

"Sorry Sir, your right of course, it's just that I'm tired and it's been a long day, so far. I still need to talk to the Dursleys, which I admit I am, looking unusually, far too forward to". Pleaded Harry to the writer.

"Fine", "Fine", just try and remember who's in charge, here. "If you're done with this interruption, can we continue?" The Writer asked.

"Fine, fine, get on with it then"!

While Harry was finishing his brunch, and surprisingly, he could eat most of that, after all he is, running on empty at the moment and he is a growing Wizard. Now that food is more available he might actually, put on some weight.

As it is, he is almost thin enough to disappear, if he turned sideways. The only thing truly preventing that illusion is his narrow, fully rounded "Bottom". The Twists and Twirls and cute little girls not forgetting to mention a few old ladies too, will certainly want to goggle, gossip and, yes, pinch that, too. (Harry; now blushing again. "Really"!)

After having finished off the apple, Harry started on the banana.

"Yummy, that was good", having finished Brunch now, for that must be the right word for that meal, just before noon, he couldn't think straight with all the input he had, in just half a day so far.

Harry decided to have a nap for the rest of the afternoon and asked Dobby to go sort some of the vault out and wake him at 4:00, then promptly went to bedroom #1 and fell on the bed in a heap, He was still too embarrassed and a bit too, paranoid, to even undress.

4:00 came all too soon for Harry's liking, he was still groggy and tired from all the varieties of activity he had put himself through in just one and a half days so far, thinking to himself, 'I just have to slow down and think for awhile now, collect all this stuff in its proper filing places for later retrieval'.

Moreover, do not jump to "Paranoid" conclusions, after all Dumbledore is more than 150 years old and the present "Great White Light" for the wizarding world. Harry was trying to reason through this. He surely will have some "reasonably convincing explanations" for these bugs, I'll bet? If he knows there planted here, in the first place?

Harry was now partially in denial, that Dumbledore could be responsible for these bugs, it just doesn't fit, and you know what they say in America, "If it doesn't fit, you must Acquit"! 'But that had better be some "Very Convincing Explanation!" Harry, quite angrily huffed.

'But, as sure as hell, is steaming hot, I will not let these bugs stay here any longer than I have to.

Nor will I let them get away with this. Nevertheless, I can't let them, know how I know about them. That would compromise Dobby and Winky'. Was Harry's present thinking.

So how do I get an explanation out of him without giving up my own personal or more, very private secrets? If any are left to me!? Harry asked himself. For now anyway, I will just have to try to forget about this and move on. Fat chance of that happening, he questioned?

It's almost time for the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon just got home so he gave them a chance to sit for a bit, before he sprang himself on them. He wanted some long overdue answers to some questions that have bugged him for years now.

Having had Dobby take care of those pesky bugs, Harry opened his bedroom door and listening for the usual sounds of Vernon planting his enormous butt on the couch , Harry made his appearance, ready with his "Magic" wand in hand. Strictly, for self defense of course.

"What are you doing with that thing out and pointed at me, you know you're not to use that, that...that thing, outside of your school, BOY! Uncle Vernon bellowed in his usual way.

Harry began his little spiel.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, sit down now we are going to have a little chat, and before you go off on me again, I have found away around the wand related, ministry problem, if you so much as move, either of you I will bind and gag both of you, so just shut up until I want a question answered".

"As of this moment, I am in charge around here. This house has eavesdropping devices all over the place, which I have rendered useless for a little while, so we can have a little chat, it is just the three of us, and no one will be coming to your aid if you should try to attack me got it? A simple head nod will do for now!"

Nodding their heads in unison, Aunt Petunia spoke up asking if Harry was sure those Bugs were really deactivated.

"You knew about them then?" Harry asked.

"Yes", Petunia's replied, looking a bit ashen in the face.

Harry continued, "Did you know these things have also been in my bedroom for 4 years now?"

"NO"! Was the reply that came in unison again? Relax both of you, none were in yours or Dudley's bedroom or the bathroom either".

"I want you to tell me exactly, what happened the day I arrived here as an infant", who showed up and what you were told, and don't even think about lying to me, I will know, and it won't go very well for either of you, understand"?

For the first time he could ever remember, Uncle Vernon called him "Harry".

Both, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looking at each other for some sort of confirmation, nodded to each other, gathered themselves now and alternating back and forth said...

"We had no choice about how to treat you "Harry". That Headmaster, Bimbo-bees...or something gave us exact instructions on how to treat you and swore we would just disappear, if we refused. He told us that it was "Extremely Vital" that you be treated and grow up in a specific way and that you had to be here until you were 17 because of some… I think it was bleeding ritual... or something..." "Family Blood Protection;" Petunia corrected.

"Also some other, nonsense about character building or something like that. That the fate of the world depends on it. That you were very important in the big picture and that you had to learn some things from a neglected childhood, He informed us that you were to have no friends, no presents, and just enough to eat to keep you healthy".

"We were to work you hard, when old enough, but we were never physically to harm you. It was his idea to lock you in that dam cupboard too!" Petunia squealed out.

After awhile it just became second nature to treat you that way. He told us he would be watching, until you were 17 and he would know if we ever strayed off those instructions"! He also forbids us from telling you any of this or anything about your parents only that they died in a drunken driving accident".

"For what ever it is worth Harry, we are both very sorry we've had to treat you that way". Said Uncle Vernon of all people. "You were never a bad child, quite the opposite in fact. That made it all the harder to keep treating you like that". "And, Marge; Well she's just Marge, she knows nothing but what we have to tell her!" Reiterated Uncle Vernon. "Don't worry about her. Even I think she's A "Screaming Bitch" and I'm her Brother!"

Harry speaking up now, surprisingly "calm". "You know what, that is the only thing about this that actually, makes any sense. I have often wondered how any one, much less a relative, could treat a child, that way!"

"And, if it means anything to you, I forgive you both, after all none of this has been your fault in any way. I promise you both, I will take care of this, and protect all of you as well, if it is the last thing I ever do"! Harry Promised.

"Thank you Harry, it is nothing short of astonishing, that you could, or even would forgive us, for that and it does in fact, mean a great deal to us. More than you can possibly know, you certainly have turned out to be an exceptional young man, despite our treatment of you, and we are, both very proud of you, Harry. Both Lily and James would be very proud of the man you have become." Reiterated both Petunia with Uncle Vernon nodding his head in agreement, sincerely.

Harry, almost in tears now, tried to continue with...

"Sniffling a bit and wiping a tear". "We must keep up appearances around here for now, so don't change any of your previous behavior or he will certainly figure it out". "After I turn 17, if I live that much longer, you will never have to see or hear from these people, nor will they ever be able to find you again."Don't ask how, I have my ways too", and the less you actually know the better for all of us".

"As soon as I go back up stares, the bugs will be re-activated. Please don't disturb me any more than necessary; I have to think all this out". I will come down in the morning as usual and cook up a nice breakfast for you. Don't tell Dudley any of this".

As Harry made his way, back to his room he, was thinking, 'I will never forgive that Bastard for stripping me of a caring family, it's a wonder I haven't joined or plan to become the next Dark Lord.'

Then Harry yelled out, "Bloody Hell, that can't be his Bloody Plan, is it?"

At that, Harry went back up to his bedroom locked and silenced the room and sat on his bed, head in hand, then started to cry in a way, he was never able to before. He lay down and thoroughly soaked his pillow for 5 minutes.

Then Dobby popped in and said that my Aunt was at my door knocking. He opened the door and she handed him a packing box, then just pointed, to look inside and left again. It turned out to be a box of his Mothers letters and other paraphernalia, which Harry dug into as though he never had been given anything more important in his life; then cried, again.

It honestly felt so good to have his first, real cry, ever, in his pathetic, so-called, life.

**Chapter 4: **

**"Bumblebee and Bugs" **

**H**arry spent some more time looking through his Mothers letters and a few pictures. Amongst them was a group picture of his Dad, Mom, Sirius, Moony and that Bastard rat, "Worm-tail" Peter Pettigrew.

As well as, two small crystals, two wedding rings, and an unusual Golden neck chain, that had no clasp for opening, that seemed too small to fit, even over a baby's head.

Harry a bit perplexed by that, but set it aside for now. More puzzle pieces he thought.

Then there was Harry in the picture being held in his Dads arms, looking straight into the camera as though he was looking right through you, despite the fact that wizard pictures move all the time.

Those Emerald green eyes staring right at him, sparking fragmented memories of his infancy. He could now even remember fragments of that picture, as it was taken.

He thought to himself, I could remember that moment of looking straight into that camera, pointing at the person taking the picture and the strange feeling he had at the time.

A feeling of familiarity in response to the person taking the picture, but Harry could not remember or figure who it was, since the persons head was obscured by the camera nor through the fog, of an infant Harry's memory. Since everyone he should know of, was already, in the picture.

Just another piece of the big puzzle I expect, Harry thought. Moony, he thought, he might be able to explain some of this.

Filing that away for now. Harry called to Dobby again, "Dobby… pop."

"Yes Sir?"

"Dobby can you go to the Hogwarts Library and get a book on Spell revealing for me?"

To further explain, "Dobby I need some way to show the Head Master that I discovered these bugs and knew how to reveal the Magic signature myself. Don't be seen of course."

"Yes Sir Harry, Dobby will get that now it may take me a few minutes to locate the appropriate book or books Sir".

"That's ok Dobby take your time but don't get caught".

Harry thinking again, I also have to come up with some way to explain how I was able to use Magic to reveal these bugs and detect the signature.

More thinking is needed on this. Harry recognized.

While Dobby popped off to get the book or books, Harry continued to look inside the packing box.

As though in answer to his last question, there on the bottom almost obscured from site, were both his Dad and Moms wands.

Well, Harry thought that might be the answer to that problem, if only they will not be detected.

I guess there is only one way to find out. No wait, he thought, then called Winky.

"Winky can you tell if there are any detection spells on these two wands"?

"Winky will check, Sir" Then Winky moved her long fingered hands over both wands for a few seconds and proudly said, "No Sir, Har Sir. There is no detections on these, Sir".

So he took one in his hand, held it for a second or two, then waved it around as he did when he first, got his own wand.

Dam, almost nothing happened, barely a spark. Then he tried the other doing the same thing and green, red and purple sparks flew out of the end of it.

This must be Dads, he thought. Then he called out "Lumos" and a bright white light glowed on the wands tip. Ok that might just work but I have to be sure the Ministry of Magic is not going to send me an Owl declaring me expelled again, for underage Magic use.

Not that Harry cared much about that now anyway, as he decided he may not return to Hogwarts, except to take his Newts, two years from now, if he can get away with that.

After all, he thought, I can now go quite undetected or found, if I should decide to disappear from everyone I do not completely trust.

Hell he thought I might even go to live in the sticks, in muggle Canada somewhere, the last place anyone would ever think of looking for me. That thought has been on his mind for a few months now.

So he tentatively, tried a hovering charm knowing, that one, could be detected, as it was, once before. Then waited for all of 10 minutes; half-expecting Ministry Owls to swoop in on him.

However, no Ministry Owls showed up, so he declared to his self, 'Wonderful, that means I also have a back up wand now'.

However, do I want Dumbledore to know I used it? He questioned himself again.

Ah, he said to himself I could sacrifice my Moms wand, if it comes to that, he reasoned.

But perhaps it won't come to that, after all I have a second one of his Magic peeping bugs, salted away for just this kind of reason, to protect and defend my self, even from him.

Hermione would call it "Blackmail", then immediately, run head long into one of her long-winded, overly righteous spiels; "How can you Blackmail him like that, Harry!" Giving it away, without ever pausing long enough to "think first", or before anyone could shut her up, or otherwise distract her. One of her most annoying flaws, Harry thought.

Nevertheless, I on the other hand, think of it as "Insurance." Insurance I am more than willing to use, should it become necessary. Harry reasoned to himself.

What was that Dumbledore said?

Ahh, yes, "We will all soon have to choose between, what is right, and what is easy."

For me Harry thought, what is right is protecting me from all these Bastards and that will not be easy.

Just then, Dobby reappeared, books in hand.

"Great, Dobby I hope I can find what I need in these"?

Then Dobby pointed to a paragraph on a page deep inside the book called, "Charmed Objects" Written in 1823 by Nicolas Flamel.

The chapter 14 header reads, "Revealing the Casters Magic Signature." It described the spell and wand movement as well as the theory behind the visualized thinking, used for the spells proper activation.

"Relashios, Inspectios, Finite-Incantatios, Signator, Revealios" was the long-winded, Wizards spell to reveal the "exact" Magic signature, so after Harry studied this and the wand movement with a long pencil for a time, he tried it in his bedroom.

Nothing happened! Therefore, Harry tried it again. Still nothing happened, and then he realized he was using his Moms wand, hoping that was the problem, so tried with his Dads wand.

This time almost instantly two bluish red streaks of light emitted from the two remaining bugs, with twinkling stars imbedded, spelling out the signature of one, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore".

Harry wondered for a moment, what his own Magic signature looked like. Then gave up that train of thought reasoning it was not important at this time.

He spent the next 15 minutes memorizing the incantation and movements so he could perform that spell in front of the Head Master when or if needed so as too not compromise his two faithful friends.

By this time, it was closing in on 8pm, his usual time to have a bedtime snack, in the downstairs kitchen.

So Harry unlocked and de-silenced the room and went down to see what was happening there and get his snack hoping, of all things now, that they still treated him like a pesky bug.

Harry entered the kitchen in silence, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting in front of the Tele, Dudley stretched out on the floor like a drunken dinosaur.

"What's on" Harry asked, expecting the usual response.

Then Uncle Vernon looked at Harry.

Harry nodded very slightly, and then Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Nothing of interest to you BOY!" Get your snack and go to bed, BOY and be quick about it too, or else"!

Harry responded with, "Yes Uncle Vernon, right away, Uncle Vernon, in his usual sarcastic way.

He made a peanut butter sandwich, cleaned up his mess and went back to his room.

Well, that went well, it is almost too easy for Uncle Vernon to let out the bully inside him, Harry thought. If he did not know it was mostly an act, he would be sure of it.

Then Harry sat at his desk and wrote a note to both of them.

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, **

I want you both to start thinking about and discussing where you would want to live for the rest of your lives, anywhere in the world and whether you still want to work for someone else or own your own business or just retire and relax, after this is over. Money will not be a problem. Be as specific as possible.

As soon as you can let me know, I will begin preparations for that.

I will be able to provide what ever you require at that time.

Do not ask how.

Tell Dudley nothing.

Do not discuss this matter in the house or anywhere on the property.

I do not believe there are any of these bugs on your person, but do not trust the car to be safe from prying eyes and ears either. However, it should be safe enough to discuss this away from here and the car.

Destroy by fire, this note immediately after reading and understanding it and crush the ashes, then spread them out all over the lawn.

Alternatively, return it to me immediately for securing.

Respond in writing, from your bedroom, or other safe place.

The notes will be permanently, safe with me. Do not ask.

You must trust me now completely, and no one else, or this will not work.

Reveal those plans only to me, and in writing.

Thanks for telling me the truth.

**Harry **

Harry satisfied with the note, went back down stares to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was making a cup of coffee and cautiously slipped her the note. Nodded to her and whispered, "Both of you read this in your bedroom".

Then turned around and went back up stares.

Continuing his thinking on the matter of confronting the Headmaster about these bugs.

He wanted to approach this giving him every opportunity to fess up on this and the rest of the truths, he should know about, or already did. Therefore, he figured he could just drop the dam thing, on his desk in front of him and simply exclaim, "Explain this Headmaster"!

Holding as his ace in the hole, will be the threat of Madam Bones, the head of the Law enforcement division, of the Ministry of Magic. In Harry's opinion, she was one of the few people working at the Ministry that Harry felt, was at least honest.

Then wait for the other shoe to drop. Hoping beyond hope, that the Headmaster did not know these bugs were in his bedroom. Would tell the truth if he did and that he might be tricked into revealing the other bugs as well, and into getting rid of them as well.

Nevertheless, I will certainly have to make very clear to him that if he attempts to use Legilimency on me, I will react very negatively to that. After all you are supposed to have a persons permission to poke around in their head.

Then Harry wondered...

"Dobby" "pop"

"Dobby is there any way you can protect my mind from a Legilimency attack"? Harry asked very hopefully.

"Sir, Dobby is very sorry Sir. That is not something Dobby can do Ma Ha Sir".

"That's ok Dobby don't worry about it, But I did have to ask". I never know with house elves, whether they can do something or not, until I ask".

"That is true Sir, Dobby is really sorry he can not do this for Master Harry Sir".

"Ok, well, I will just have to hope he will respect my private thinking then".

"Dobby can you make duplicates of those books you brought from Hogwarts"?

"Yes Sir, Dobby can do that".

"Then please do so and return those back to the library at your convenience, ok"?

"Yes Sir Harry, "Smoke and Wind", will take care of that, Sir". Christening their code names and smirking.

Very well then, perhaps a good quiet night's sleep is in order. Harry still thinking to the point he could swear, he could smell something burning, inside his head.

Tomorrow I will send Hedwig with a note, demanding to see the Headmaster in his office, immediately upon reading that note, and asking him to send Fawkes to provide that transportation, since he knows how much I hate port keys.

Then I will drop that dam bug on his desk and wait, observe his response, and that response alone will tell me most what I need to know, I think?

For now, I need some sleep and I want a clear head tomorrow. Let see where shall I sleep tonight? Yes I think I will sleep in my trunk room this time, I won't be disturbed by the Dursleys until later tomorrow, I expect.

At that, Harry touched the trunk and said, "Enter".

But before a shower and going to bed Harry wanted to have a look around his familiar haunts again.

Entering the "OT" room, he sat in his Captains Chair, placed his left hand on the crystal plate, and asked for the Headmasters office at Hogwarts again.

The office came into view, the Headmaster was sitting at his desk and Fawkes was in his usual place. Once again, Fawkes looked right at him and appeared to sing out a little trill.

The headmaster looked around the room trying to see what Fawkes was trilling about then went back to his paper work.

"Let me see the Burrow, kitchen view please". Harry asked. (Harry is even polite to inanimate objects) The kitchen came into view, there was the usual people sitting about the kitchen chatting and what not.

Harry decided to try for the Potions Masters Private chambers. The view swam into sight. Snape was actually there relaxing on a sofa, drinking what looked like Fire Whiskey, but could have been Wine, Sherry, or even a pink flamingo for all Harry new about those drinks.

Then Harry heard a noise in the library and went to investigate. Much to Harry's dismay were the two house elves rolling and tumbling all about with each other and laughing there little asses off. If, that is what they call them.

"What in Merlin's twinkle are you two doing"? Harry asked quite amused by their antics and standing there with his arms crossed a smile on his face.

"Oh Mas Har Sir, we's didn't see you there". Winky responded.

"We calls it tickling and tumbling Sir, it's a bit like muggle wrestling in a way. It's just one way for house elves to relax or play". We's sorry. We's not do that again Sir".

"Nonsense, Harry laughing as well, it looks like a lot of fun, you go ahead any time you want". "You need play time too, just like everyone else."However, it does surprise me. "Do house elves do that much, or play other type games"? Harry questioned.

"Yes Sir, we plays a game with dishes too sir. We gets as many house elves as we can, each one holds 10 plates and throws all them Sir. Whoever catches the most after 60 seconds is the winner and gets 2 hours off time Sir". If any drops a plate they is out of the game, if any breaks a plate they have to take on extra work. We needs at least 10 elves to play that one. "There are a few more games like that too Sir", like pass the cups. Wind answered.

Harry was laughing at the imagined site of that. "I see well that was certainly enlightening". Harry said, and then thought. I never would have guessed that, in a million years. These house elves are certainly an interesting species.

"Well guys. I am going to have a shower and go to bed in my trunk room, if I am still sleeping at 9am please wake me then. Good night Smoke and Wind". Harry said.

"Goods nights to you too Sir." Came the harmonic double reply.

Harry had gotten another good night sleep; and woke right on the 9am button. He got up after a few minutes of laying there wiping the sleep away from his eyes and yawning a couple of times.

He headed for that wonderful shower in his new room. After a long hot shower and a bit of the usual, Hormonal activity, he headed for the breakfast nook, finding breakfast already made.

After he ate his breakfast, he wrote another short note.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia **

**I will try and trick the Headmaster into removing these bugs today, it would be better if at least you two were not here until the evening, as I don't want him to poke around in your thoughts. **

**Wish me luck. **

**Harry **

He ate in about 10 minutes, was quite full and off to a good start. So he headed down to the kitchen to make the promised breakfast for the Dursley's.

Finding all 3 sitting at the table having a coffee and Dudley holding his fork and knife in his hands lightly banging them on the table, saying, "where is my breakfast"?

Just then, Harry appeared through the kitchen door and said, "It will be ready in a few minutes Dud, What would everyone like this morning?"

"Oh, just the usual Ha...BOY!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, as he looked at Harry and slightly nodded in answer, to last nights note to them.

Very well then Ham, 3 Bacon, 2 Sausages and 2 eggs each then with pan fries". Harry responded. "Coming right up".

During breakfast Aunt Petunia slipped last nights note back to Harry under the table. Harry tucked that in a pocket and slipped the new note back to her. Then had a couple of slices of toasts and a coffee, he was certainly not hungry, but to keep up the usual appearances.

Harry nodded as he finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Petunia having read the second note, slipped it back to him.

Harry went back up to his room and planned and wrote the note to the Headmaster.

Headmaster:

Some very sensitive information has come to light. I felt you must be made aware of immediately. Please provide me immediate transportation preferably via Fawkes, as you know how much I hate Port Keys! Bring me directly to your office... with out delay!

HP!

That being written for now, Harry called Dobby.

"pop, Yes Sir?"

"Ahh, Dobby, I expect the Headmaster will be arriving soon, I will need you and wind to stay out of sight and I was wondering if you can recreate my old trunk exactly as it was or otherwise make this trunk look like the old one when the trunk lid is open, just in case he spots a difference"? "Also put Hedwig and her cage back in that room for the time being".

"Not a problem Sir, this trunk will look exactly like your old one to anyone including you that should happen to look inside it. The top section is as your old one was, you may even reach into pull something out".

"Very good Smoke, after I leave with Fawkes. Remove any elf Magic you have place in here or anywhere else; I don't want him to know about you two at all".

"I will also need one of those optical bugs with me, and if you can re-activate it before I leave"?

"Yes Sir, all will be taken care of Sir".

"Very well then, I will send off the note with Hedwig to the headmaster now.

Entering the Owl room, Harry Said, "Hello Girl, I'm sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you, is everything ok with you then"?

Harry was scratching around her neck, a favorite place for her. She was rubbing her little head against Harry's hand and lightly squawked out a greeting.

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver this letter to Headmaster Dumbledore, can you please, do that for me girl, as soon as possible"?

Hedwig stretched out her left talon as Harry secured the letter, then she disappeared out through the access port and was gone.

Harry went into the OT room deciding to watch for Hedwig's arrival at the headmaster's office, wondering just how long it would take her to get there.

Therefore, Harry tuned into the office and watched as the odd person came and went from the office. About an hour or so had passed when Hedwig arrived, at that moment no one else was in the office.

Dumbledore read the note and looked over at Fawkes with some sort of eye communication, and she disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry making sure he had everything he would need including one wand, his fathers, went back to his house bedroom and waited a few minutes for Fawkes to arrive.

Descending in a ball of fire, there he was in all his magnificent glory.

"Hello there Fawkes, how are you today my friend"? Harry asked.

Fawkes letting out a rather long soothing trill, flapping his wings a bit, which always lifted Harry's mood?

"Are you ready to take me to the Headmaster Fawkes?" Harry asked.

Fawkes, in response just trilled again and somewhat nodded his head.

Harry, taking a deep breath grabbed hold of Fawkes tail feathers and disappeared, in another flash of fire.

Arriving at the Headmasters, office just seconds later, greeted Dumbledore and asked if he would secure the room, so no one will interrupt or over hear this meeting.

Harry sat at a chair in front of his desk.

"Lemmon drop?" Albus offered.

"No thank you Sir".

"Well Harry, what can I do for you so soon after school ended"? The Headmaster queried.

"To start with Professor, do not attempt Legilimency on me!" Or to quote Uncle Vernon's, famous words, "Or Else!"

Albus was slightly shocked by Harry's abruptness, but said nothing.

Harry taking out the bug and laying it on his desk, said in a firm, exclamatory, voice. "Headmaster; Explain this, and it had better be believable"!

Harry watched very closely and waited.

Albus took hold of the device and looked it over for a few minutes then asked, "Harry where did you get this?"

"Headmaster; right now I am asking the questions here, and no more, lets hide every thing from Harry, games! For the first time in my life be straight up with me, I will know if you are mushrooming me around again, and it won't go over very well for you in the end, I am very tired of all these Bloody mind games you play with me! Now, last chance, answer my questions!"

"Very well Harry, This is a surveillance device, visual I believe. It is used for spying for the most part". Albus responded.

"So-far-so-good!" Harry exclaimed again, "Continue!"

"What else is there to say about it Harry?" He questioned.

"And just who does it belong to Headmaster?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks a lot like one of my old ones from, ohh, lets see, from about 50 years ago, I think. I ask again, Harry where on earth did you get this?"

"Where, is not important right this second? Do you know of anyone else who could override your Magic signature, to operate this bug?"

Albus now rubbing his beard, then steepled his fingers in front of him and thinking for a few minutes, then his eyes opened extremely wide as he looked at Harry saying, "No, no, this just can't be?"

"Well? Harry questioned again, with growing inpatients!"

"Harry; Apart from myself if this is one of mine, then perhaps only Tom might have been able to over ride the signature. Then Albus performed the revealing spell in a whispered breath and the same signature appeared.

"It does appear to be one of mine Harry; will you now tell me where you found this?" Albus pleaded.

"Very well Headmaster, I found it in my bedroom and I performed that revealing spell to determine who it belonged to! Can you imagine my shock and utter dismay, at finding the headmaster appeared to be a peeping pervert?"

"The only reason I didn't go straight to Madam Bones with this is that I just could not believe you would do this and had to confront you first to find the truth". Not forgetting to mention, my own embarrassment, that dam thing, has already caused me."

"Headmaster, surely by now you realize, your precious Snape, is not working for you, as he is the only logical person who could have planted these bugs in my bedroom. I have a hard time believing, that even he, is a peeping pervert, so that leaves only one possibility, doesn't it, Sir?"

"My, my, Harry you really have thought this out most logically, and yes that does seem to be the only possible answer, assuming you believe me?"

"I detect, no deception, on your part for the first time, Headmaster. Let us take all necessary steps to keep it that way; I will tolerate no more with holding information concerning me, from me. I hope I am making myself perfectly clear, Sir?"

"Yes Harry I do understand and I do apologize again, for my past mistakes. If I may ask Harry, how were you able to use Magic at home to detect this "bug" as you called it?"

I found my parents wands in a box in the attic containing some other pictures and letters of my Mothers Sir."

"I see, and I assume you will not give those up and will now use them to study at home?"

"That is correct, Sir."

"Very well then, I will keep your confidence and hopefully, your counsel as well, Harry."

"Thank you Sir, I would much rather work with you than against, you too, Sir."

"I have a further matter regarding this. That bug, was not the only bug I found. I want the house swept clean by this evening, of any, and all of these things no matter who put them there, or for whatever reason. I am now holding you personally responsible for their presents and removal immediately." Harry firmly stated.

"I can think of no good reason for these bugs to be anywhere in the house or on the property or the automobile. I hope I am not being to unjustly demanding, but put yourself in my place Sir, and I believe you will see my extreme displeasure at this and that I hope I have made my point, very clear Sir."

"Yes Harry, you actually are very clear in your demands and they are not in any way, unjust. I will see to it personally on our return to the house, Harry, if that is acceptable?"

"That will do just fine, and on another note.

"Keep that Bastard Snape, as far away from me as humanly possible, from now until forever. He may be your favorite pet, but I have never trusted that creature, nor will I, ever."

"Any more Harry Bashing coming from that, poor excuse for a Wizard, will be met with the most extreme hostility, I can muster!"

"Again, Headmaster, have I made myself, perfectly clear?"

"Yes Harry perfectly clear." Tempered Albus.

"Harry from now on at least in private, please call me Albus. My respect for you has just jumped 10 fold, Harry. You have handled this most maturely, logically and professionally."

"Thank you Sir, that coming from the "Great White Light" of the wizarding world, means a very great deal to me Sir, and frankly I am elated to learn, that you are not, a peeping pervert, either, Albus." Harry smiled a bit at that.

Albus now also smiling, then Fawkes jumped down onto Harry's leg, reached out a sharp talon, and scratched Harry on the hand, deep enough to cause bleeding.

"Ouch", Harry let out.

Then Albus said, "I think he has a gift for you Harry?"

Just then, Fawkes dropped two very special tears on the cut and it healed up instantly.

"What's this all about Fawkes?" Harry asked the firebird.

Then Harry heard in his head, a voice speaking to him.

""It is I, Fawkes, young Master Harry; I have given you a special gift Master, The power of communication with all Phoenixes."" ""Even Master Dumbledore has never been given this gift."" He continued, ""This gift has not been given to a human in hundreds of years, Master.""

"Wow, again Wow, thank you very much for such a gift, Fawkes" Harry spoke aloud.

Albus clearing his throat to get Harry's attention, asked, "What gift did my faithful friend Fawkes give you Harry, if it is permissible to tell me?"

Harry asking Fawkes if he could tell Albus, Fawkes answered. ""It is your gift to tell, Master Harry.""

"Well, Fawkes said it was my gift to tell, Headma.., but did that answer your question, Albus?"

"Yes I believe it did Harry, he gave you the precious gift of speech to Phoenixes, I believe. My My, no one has been given that gift in countless hundreds, of years that I know of?"

"Actually more than 800 years Sir." Harry answered.

"Well, my, my, this certainly has been an enlightening day. I have so many questions I would like to ask Fawkes." Albus reiterated.

Fawkes letting out a trill, said to Harry, ""Tell the old fart, his questions will have to wait.""

"Harry, did he say something amusing?" Asked Albus.

"Do you really want to know, Headmaster?" Harry now laughing.

"If it was that funny, then yes I do."

"Well, he just said. ""Tell the old fart, his questions will have to wait.""

"Ahh yes, I always suspected he thought of me that way." Albus also laughing now.

"Can we go and take care of all those bugs, now Sir?" Harry asking.

"Yes indeed we can Harry, perhaps you would like to ask Fawkes, if he would mind"?

Fawkes let out a long soothing, Hart rising, trill and said in Harry's mind, ""At your command, My Lord.""

Harry just shook his head at that.

So both Albus and Harry grabbed hold of Fawkes tail feathers and were whisked away in another flash of fire.

Arriving seconds later in Harry's bedroom, in a descending flash of fire. Albus asked if anyone else was home? Harry told him that his Aunt and Uncle were out somewhere he thought but he didn't know about Dudley.

Albus opened the bedroom door and slipped down stares only to find Dudley sitting on the couch watching Tele. As Harry and Albus entered the living room Dudley spoke up saying, "What are you doing down here freak"? Then he went white as whipped cream, when he saw the Headmaster walk in with his wand out.

The last thing he heard was "Stupefy"

Then they both went through the house and removed, one after the other, much to Albus apparent dismay and Harry's ever growing anger.

"Bloody Hell, Albus just how many of these things have you place here"? Harry new exactly what he was doing with that question, it was a trap, would he escape my trap or fall head long right into it. Harry was musing.

"Harry Harry, surely you don't think I am responsible for all of these, do you"? Cleverly asked, Harry thought.

"Maybe not all of them Sir, but something tells me a lot of these are, your doing Sir"?

"Well, a pause, I will admit that some of these are mine Harry, I felt it was necessary to keep an eye on things here from time to time and to be alerted if there were problems".

Ok Harry thought, now for the bottom line. I expect this to be a bold face lie or a total admission. I am not going to give him any other way to answer this.

"Then, why "Headmaster", did you allow them to lock me in that cupboard, and Why Headmaster, if you were keeping an eye on things around here, did you allow the abuse, I suffered"!

"Before you answer that I wish to tell you, I will not be fooled by double talk or any more lies, I will have the truth here today, Sir, and nothing but the truth will bypass this deception and manipulation. If this is all for my benefit, then Headmaster, I will know this Truth, all of it, here and now"!

Albus was trying to look into Harry's eyes and Harry saw that coming, then reminded the Headmaster that his feelings on invading his mind had not changed.

"Harry, can we finish up with all of these "Bugs" and then we will talk in your bedroom about all of this, I promise I will tell you everything you want to know".

"Very well Albus, let us continue then". Harry thought this was not quite the way he had hope, he hadn't wanted him to have too much time to think, there by responding unprepared. But he would have to make do now.

He realized this mistake was all, his, he should have waited till the bugs were all out of the way, Oh well, he thought, just goes to show you that mistakes can be made no matter how much thought was put into it. I will deal with it though.

So they finished up with the house and the front and back yard finding 12 in all including the two remaining in his bedroom. Some were visual 3 others were just for sound. Only 5 were his he said 3 downstairs and the two remaining in Harry's room.

"But", he said again, "I only left these 3 newer types, one in the kitchen, one in the living room and the other in the front yard. The two in Harry's room and the one Harry already gave back to Albus earlier, were of the older type. The others are muggle bugs. He said he didn't understand the muggle bugs and that no wizard would even think about using something like them.

More pieces of the puzzle, Harry thought.

So Harry asked, "The muggle bugs and the three older type of yours, Sir, I may have a theory for them. Were they ever used back when you defeated the last Dark Lord Grindelwald"?

"Grindelwald was known to use such things yes Harry, I think I see where you are going with this, "Tom" again. Albus stated.

"Yes, but also Snape, If Tom could override your signature then Snape is the only person who could have planted those and the others in my bedroom. I admit that one really disturbs me more than any other. And I reasoned out that if these bugs were ever discovered, you would have to take the fall for them Sir. Hence, Snape.

"Yes Harry that does seem to be the only answer, but I find it so hard to believe that Severus could be a triple agent, although worse things have happened.

"Headmaster...Albus have you ever actually observed his teaching methods"? "How could you be the Headmaster and not know his methods and out right bullying, or worse yet, allow it, Sir"? Harry asked.

"Harry I do know about his methods but because of his double agent status, many things had to be overlooked, in his case".

Harry shaking his head at that, said, I doubt very much Albus if I could ever understand or comprehend your methods, respectfully Sir"?

A chuckle escaped both of them at that, after all no one can figure that out.

"I do what I think is best for the situation at hand, I do hope you will understand that, one day Harry". "But I admit I make mistakes and in your case, I may have made too many".

"Yes, getting back to my first two questions". Now back in his bedroom for that chat.

"I will repeat them for the sake of clarity, "Why "Headmaster", did you allow them to lock me in that cupboard, and why, Headmaster, if you were keeping an eye on things around here, did you allow the abuse, I suffered"!

Albus now looking a bit green, said, "Harry, you are not going to like this one bit I expect, but I will not lie to you or cook-up, some story, to save my ass. Please try and stay calm, Harry you don't want your Magic to explode".

"Bloody Hell, Albus is it that bad"? Harry questioned angrily.

"Yes Harry, I believe you will be most distressed by this news, enough to want to kill me here and now, I expect"?

"Then let me help a bit. My respect for you is climbing, with each truth, no matter what that truth is". I have far more respect for Truth and Honesty than most people do, and it is much easier to overlook mistakes, if they are honest and truthful ones".

So Harry lay back on his bed and waited for him to collect himself for what was shaping up to be a very painful experience for both of them.

"Very well Harry, The truth is, I encouraged the abuse, and it was I that insisted you be locked in the cupboard under the stares... holding a hand up... if I may continue, I felt it was necessary for you to learn some things about a deprived life so you could recognize this for what it was, in the big picture. I now believe you are Mature enough, to have learned that".

"I know that the only thing you have ever wanted was a loving family and I did, deprive you of that. I can not in good conscience, regret having done that, though.

The results sit in front of me now, one of the purist Harts, souls and sharpest minds, I have ever come across, in my 150 plus years."

"You are to be, if not already, the future "Lord of Light" for the world Harry, both Muggle and Wizard. It was written long ago.

It was only when Sibyll Trelawney, told me of the prophecy did I know who the next "Lord of Light" could be. It wasn't until Tom tried to kill you and ended up marking you, that I knew for sure the next Lord of Light was Harry James Potter.

Written were the lessons and methods he would have to learn and endure, very early in life. Harry, one day you too, will have to make the hard decisions, on this same matter for when the time comes you will have to prepare that person, for their future role.

Now that you have acquired communication abilities, with Fawkes, I expect he will be able to tell you much of this, as Fawkes has been around for a very very long time now, some 900 years or so, and as it stands, Fawkes is more your familiar now, than I think he was ever, mine.

Phoenixes are of pure Light Magic and they choose their Lord to serve. He had chosen you the very first day you entered my office. "

But, I had to learn all of this, the hard way, too, Harry". It is the only way, one can truly learn these life lessons, only from personal experience.

Much to Albus, surprise, Harry responded with.

"Believe it or not Albus, I actually do understand that, I have suspected something like this for three years now and have been putting the little pieces together ever since.

You see Albus, I figured most of this out over the last 6 months or so".

"I accept your explanation, as truth, I have not detected even a slight bit of deception on your part since I arrived in your office, this afternoon.

That has gone a very long way to overcoming most of this".

"I will except nothing less, from this day forward from you, Albus. You will also treat me as an equal and a partner, from this day forward, both privately and publicly".

You will not ever, betray me in any way, you will keep to yourself, any and all of my secrets, that you might be made, privy to".

"You will answer any and all of my questions that I ever ask you, with as much truth and knowledge as you can muster". You will give me a Wizards Oath to that effect. As of this moment I am in complete 100% charge of my life and decisions.

My word, on my life is now, only mine and final." Do you agree to these conditions"?

"Yes, Harry James Potter, the "Lord of Light", I can find no reason not to agree to any of this, you are most deserving of, and will be treated as an adult and an equal from this day forward. I will provide only the full truth as I know it, at all times in communication and counsel.

I would be proud to be privy to any of your secrets and/or plans and will not in any way betray that trust, from this day forward.

I will seek your council on matters effecting both you and the world at large. You will be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, as my second in command in training, but you will be the lead, if you agree to that?

(Providing I have the final word on who is, or is not a part, of that order, Harry interjected) (Agreed, from Albus)

To this, I "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Do willingly give my Wizards Oath to, Harry James Potter, The, "Lord of Light".

At that they shook hands and a flash of Pure White Light emitted around them for a moment setting and sealing the Wizards Oath.

Then Fawkes let out one of the most inspiring Trills either had ever heard, and said into Harry's mind.

""A new era has arrived, and with it, a new beginning for the world"". ""Welcome My Lord, Harry James Potter, Lord of Light"".

Fawkes continuing, ""My Lord, there has not been another "Lord of Light" proclaimed since Merlin himself, it is a most honorable, destiny to serve. Most will wish to call or refer to you as Master or My Lord, it is not a name given out of servitude, but rather a Title given out of pure, respect, for that person and position, even for your faithful, house elves, My Lord"".

"I see. I understand that now, and thank you, Fawkes". Then continued.

"Albus please wake Dudley and obliviate his memory of your visit, perhaps give him the memory that he has been watching Tele all this time. The Dursleys will be home soon I expect, and a chat is in order with them, too.

For now I will tell you this much. As you may or may not know, I am a very wealthy man. I plan on getting my Aunt and Uncle away from any and all of this as they may desire, as soon as possible, the blood protection, be dammed.

I have other ways and methods that you nor anyone else, can be privy to at this time. I can, in fact, protect myself now, much better than any Blood protection. I will ask and expect you to trust me on this and many other matters that I may not be able to tell you about because of secrecy and a promised commitment, to also keep those secrets.

I expect you, too, will have some secrets just like that. You need only tell me that because of a promise you are not able to reveal another's secrets. Understand Sir"?

"Yes Harry, and that is quite true, I have made those same commitments to others, to hold their secrets as well". "It is a pity that so much, subterfuge must be maintained".

Something else I think you will not like very much, Albus. "The world is a "gray" place Sir, meaning that not all is light or dark. I will be operating in this Gray area most of the time, I expect, and may even have to break many Muggle and Wizard laws, in the pursuit of over turning the darkness, that sweeps our world.

It is with this in mind that I tell you I fully intend to influence both Muggle and Wizard politics and may even on occasion, have to eliminate or place my own leaders, to effect change, Sir. Do you fully understand my meaning Albus"?

"Yes I think I do, but, Harry surely your not advocating, Assassinations"?

"No Albus, not as such, but I do expect that may become necessary in the occasional situation. It will not be easy to effect the necessary changes to our world with out removing, by what ever means necessary, political leaders that have evil, selfish intent." "Are you with me on this, Albus"?

"I can not say that I like this approach, but I can see that it will be necessary to influence politics in favor of the Light. I hope that you will seek my counsel on something like this before proceeding, Harry"?

"Yes Albus, if all goes well, between us, I will seek your counsel, but my decisions, will be final".

"Please enervate Dudley and return, there is still much to be said".

So they went down to the living room, enervated the Dud, obliviated and corrected his memory then returned to Harry's bedroom, locking and silencing the room again, then Harry continued.

"Albus I want you to take all the necessary steps to emancipate me, both Muggle and Wizard by my 16th birthday, that's less than 30 days, but I see no real problem with this. The Dursleys will agree to this, quite willingly, I expect.

I now have 98 percent access to my Vaults and Family estate, on my 16th birthday I will have full, 100 percent control over all of that, regardless of emancipation". I want this done for legal reasons, despite my near full control over the estate".

"Very well Harry, it will not be easy, but if money is not a problem, then this can be accomplished one way or another".

Money will not now or ever be a factor I expect, I will instruct Griphook to set up a vault for your use in, matters like this".

Albus was a bit confused by Harry's greatly improved, seemingly, abnormally high intellect and extremely logical thinking. He had, by now quite realized that Harry must have been holding back a show, of his intelligence, for some time now. That seemed the only explanation for this new Harry, but why he asked himself, would such intelligence be purposely hidden?

Ah he thought, perhaps so not to reveal it too openly. But then why would he slack off the way he has in classes? The more Albus thought about this the more confused he was becoming.

So he just had to ask, Harry"? "Why have you been holding back and slacking off at school for so long, when it is now apparent to me that you possess, extremely high intelligence, and could have done much better"?

"I learned a long time ago, not to show off Sir, So I always tried to act as I saw others act and match their levels". I have known for about 10 years now, that I understood things most others could not comprehend and I excelled in English, Math and Muggle Science, but withheld that as well". "All I ever wanted to be, was "Normal"! Harry answered with great conviction.

"I see, well that does answer that, but, Who is Griphook, Harry, if I may ask"?

"Oh, yes I forgot, most wizards prejudice, think all Goblins, as the same". Griphook is my financial adviser and hopefully, a friend as well, at Gringots".

"I see, well is there anything else you wish to know Harry"?

"Actually Albus, I do have one question still bugging me"! Would you really have made my Aunt and Uncle, Disappear permanently? For someone so intent on the light, that seems like an empty threat, Sir"?

"Ahh, so they told you then, I was starting to suspect that". Albus answered, now some of the pieces began to fall into place for him, as well.

"Yes Albus, just yesterday after, I discovered these bugs, I knew instinctually that you had something to do with, some of them, there were just too many with your signature, Sir, so I had a little chat with them".

"I see, well all for the best now, I expect".

"Well, said Harry, I will inform them that they need not fear...what was it they called you...oh yes, Bimbo-bees, any longer and that they can speak and act as they would normally wish too".

Both Harry and Albus, laughed at that name.

Albus saying, "I have been called worse things, Harry, and the answer to that question is No, I would have dealt with them in the usual way, obliviate and relocate".

"About that Harry, I once thought that Tom was the Lord of Light to be, hence the reason for the same kind of treatment and environment, however, I believe my biggest mistake was the orphanage, I subjected him to. As a result, Tom chose the Dark and revenge. Does that make sense or ring true, to you Harry"?

"Yes Albus that actually explains that too". "Thank you Albus, for your truth and honesty on this matter, I believe we are making a new relationship, to build a new future on, Sir". Spoke Harry quite sincerely.

"I only hope that I do not continue to make mistakes with you, Harry, but I am only a Human Wizard, I ask you to be patient with an old fool, after all I have been around more than 155 years, I forget for the most part, what it was like to be young". Said Albus, with sincerity laced in his voice.

"Just try and remember that I value Truth, Honesty and Loyalty, above anything else, in those I trust and call my friends, Sir". Harry reiterated, with the same sincerity.

"Very well Harry, if there is nothing else for the moment I shall return, I have mounting paper work to do".

"May I suggest something Albus"?

"Go a head, Harry".

"I suggest that you fire Snape, find whatever reason you need to do this. I guarantee things will run a hell of a lot better with that creature out of our way, and yes, great disrespect, is intended"!

I for one, will not set foot back at that school in the fall if that thing is still teaching or present. You can even blame his firing on me if you like Sir. Tell him I insisted and would file charges against him if he remained, or whatever you want to tell him Sir".

"I see, you are that intent on not returning, for your last two years then"? Albus queried.

"I have not decided on that matter as yet, but I am leaning in that direction, yes". "I also suggest that regardless of the Ministry or parents, you bring back Moony to teach either Defense or to replace the potions Master, if he is qualified.

"Have you ever considered asking a house elf to take on the teaching position of Potions Master, after all, Logically, Potions are much like food preparation, it has to be an elf, Mastery, does it not"?

"Or, is there some other reason why a house elf could not do this task"?

Bare in mind, Albus, it is not my place to tell you how to run your school or who to hire or fire, please just consider my suggestions and handle it the way you think best". Whether I return or not, will partially depend on potential changes, made there". Harry said, firmly.

"Well Harry that is very interesting, you know It never once crossed my mind that a house Elf could teach, and yes it must be logically assumed that house elves are, expert Potions Masters. I will consider that carefully, as for Moony, I will ask him if he would consider it".

"As for Severus, that will take careful thinking about".

"Harry, you have such a unique approach to things, I wonder if you would allow me to seek your counsel, on some other matters as they arise. You seem able to give me a fresh point of view to consider, that I have greatly missed".

"I would be honored, Headmaster, to give you my counsel, as needed". Harry answered.

"Well then I really must be off, my my, it is nearly, 7 pm".

"Good night then Sir, and off he went in another flash of fire." Harry could hear Fawkes say, ""Good Sleep, My Lord"" as they left.

At that Harry sat back on his bed for a few minutes, took a deep breath and decided he was quite satisfied with the results of the day, but very overwhelmed. There was still the next chat with the Dursleys yet to go, before he could crash himself into a much needed sleep.

So Harry made his way down to the living room where all three were now present and said, "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, it is done, all the bugs have been removed and "Bimbo-bees" and I have come to a mutual understanding, you need not fear him any longer, and you may now act as you would normally wish to.

You may discuss that other matter openly now as well. For now I am very tired and need some sleep, tell Dudley what ever you think best. Good night all".

"Thank you Harry so very much for getting rid of those things. Then Aunt Petunia continued, "It would be my pleasure to make Dinner, or perhaps breakfast for you tomorrow, if you like, Harry".

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, perhaps Dinner tomorrow night, would be best then". Good night Uncle Vernon". Harry said that just to see what he would say and watch Dudley jump out of his skin, after all he knew nothing of what was really going on.

"Good night Harry and truly, Thank you". Came from Uncle Vernon and Dudley's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

Harry nodded his head at that and went back to his room, put his hand on the trunk and said "Enter". Then went straight to the shower taking a full half hour under the hot spray, then through himself on the big King size bed and was asleep almost immediately.

**Fin**


End file.
